


Прекрасные картины

by Nia1R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Age Difference, Case Fic, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Painting, Post-Canon, Romance, Secret Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R
Summary: «Мои картины оживают! — нацарапала она на клочке пергамента. — Не просто оживают, как обычные магические полотна, они выходят из рам».
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Беглец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021 для команды WTF Heartaches&Happiness 2021
> 
> Бета: Silver_Owl

— Мы точно пришли по адресу? — задумчиво спросил Альбус.

Воздух пропитался влагой насквозь. Мелкие капли конденсата оседали на одежде и непокрытой коже: спустя всего пару минут торчания на лестничной клетке Альбус уже чувствовал, как противно липла рубашка к груди, а потяжелевшие локоны — к шее.

— Косой переулок, шестнадцать. Комната пятьдесят семь, — произнес Драко, посмотрев сначала на запись в ежедневнике, а затем — на табличку с номером, и прищурился. Альбус проследил за его взглядом и увидел пар, пробивающийся сквозь узкую вентиляционную решетку. Драко усмехнулся. — А это интересно. — Он постучал костяшками пальцев о дверь и громко позвал: — Мисс Медоуз? Мы из группы аннулирования случайного волшебства.

Альбус тихо фыркнул.

В худшем случае мисс Медоуз пригодилась бы пара полотенец. В сентябре все будто с ума сходили: то ли с отъездом детей в Хогвартс в домах волшебников становилось слишком тихо и они так восполняли недостаток бедствий, то ли осень сама по себе была богата на причуды. Но запросы в это время сыпались пачками, и лишь один из пяти действительно требовал вмешательства специалистов.

Позавчера, к примеру, Дилан Пламптон поднял по тревоге целый отряд авроров сообщением об убийстве на почве ненависти. В результате, как рассказывал потом Гарри за обедом, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить серьезную мину, авроры присутствовали на торжественных похоронах рыбки Милкис и еще очень долго убеждали Пламптона, что не могут арестовать соседского низзла. 

Отдел магических происшествий и катастроф не меньше страдал от наплыва сообщений. На одной только прошлой неделе Альбус вручил двум домохозяйкам визитки службы по отлову пикси и выписал старикашке из Ливерпуля штраф за пятый ложный вызов из-за «взбесившегося боггарта», на котором тот был уже сорок лет женат. 

А сегодня мисс Медоуз.

«Мои картины оживают! — нацарапала она на клочке пергамента. — Не просто оживают, как _обычные_ магические полотна. Они выходят из рам!» 

Поначалу Альбус воодушевился, но теперь засомневался, что вызов стоящий, — кто же пишет и хранит картины в такой влажности? Может, у мисс Медоуз прорвало трубу, и она решила, что отдел магического хозяйства реагирует медленнее группы аннулирования случайного волшебства? А может, увлеклась модной новинкой Лютного — травкой с поэтическим названием «Полет гиппогрифа»?

— Слава Мерлину! — раздалось взволнованное из-за двери. — Сил моих больше нет…

В комнате что-то загремело, послышался отчетливый плеск, будто кто-то прошелся босыми ногами по мелководью. Дверь распахнулась, и Альбус быстро отпрянул, а Драко лишь удивленно взглянул на пучок морских водорослей, который прибило к его ботинкам маленькой волной.

— Прошу прощения за бардак. — Мисс Медоуз, красивая смуглая ведьма, смущенно улыбнулась и приподняла подол мантии. — Если бы знала, что так случится, я бы немного прибралась.

Драко почти не изменился в лице, только улыбнулся краем губ. Должно быть, тоже подумал, что упаковки из-под доставки «Дырявого котла» — меньшее, что должно волновать сегодня мисс Медоуз.

— Мы зайдем, вы не против? — спросил Драко, и Альбус еле сдержался, чтобы снова не фыркнуть. Кажется, даже извержение вулкана где-нибудь сбоку, у тонконогого мольберта, не отбило бы привычки Драко говорить откровенно скучающим тоном.

— Конечно! — мисс Медоуз вернулась в гостиную и залезла с ногами на диван, беспокойно оглянувшись на приоткрытую дверь в спальню.

Когда Альбус посмотрел в ту сторону, он наконец понял, откуда взялась невыносимая влажная духота — из спальни, подгоняемый легким ветром, летел раскаленный песок, с шипением осыпаясь в морскую воду. 

— Пустыня? — Драко прошел вдоль стены к окну и, кажется, не обратил ни малейшего внимания на то, что намочил брюки.

Альбус раньше почти не работал с ним в паре. Драко брал только самые интересные и сложные случаи, а на Альбуса, как на новичка, часто спихивали мелочь вроде взбесившихся от неаккуратно наложенных чар Левитации столовых приборов. Но Драко, в отличие от того же Бута, никогда не спрашивал в лоб «Что стряслось, мисс?» или «Расскажите подробно, что вы делали и при каких обстоятельствах? Какие заклинания использовали?»

Он задавал простые вопросы, которые не сбивали с толку шокированных магов и заставляли машинально отвечать как ни в чем не бывало. То же произошло и с мисс Медоуз — она села на спинку дивана и пробормотала:

— Да, вы знаете, решила нарисовать что-нибудь экзотическое… Нашло такое настроение… Соскучилась по морским пейзажам. — Мисс Медоуз рассеянно кивнула в сторону картины, установленной на мольберте. Прилив уже закончился: вода перестала хлестать с нижнего края. — А потом вспомнила, как в прошлом году ездила в Алжир. Подумала — нарисую, пока не забылось, как там. И вот…

Мисс Медоуз рассеянно проследила за косяком маленьких шустрых рыбок, который пронесся в воде мимо ножек стола и скрылся за поворотом к кухне.

— Вы написали, что картины оживают, — встрял Альбус, разочарованно посмотрев на любимые кеды, которые обещали развалиться еще в прошлом году, а теперь, подмоченные соленой водой, явно не планировали дожить даже до конца смены. — То есть…

— Ну да, — перебила мисс Медоуз без выражения и махнула рукой в сторону спальни, — там верблюд. 

Альбус посмотрел на Драко, присевшего на подоконник.

Тот лишь вскинул светлые брови, мол, давай, Поттер, ты сам напросился со мной за компанию. Показывай, чего стоишь как специалист.

— Мы должны… — протянул Альбус неуверенно.

Про случаи с животными, вылезшими из картин, в методичках, выданных при поступлении на службу, ничего не писали. По правде говоря, эти методички вообще редко помогали. За верблюдом не выедет бригада из Отдела магических популяций. Позвонить в Лондонский зоопарк, а потом стереть прибывшим магглам память? Нет. Звонок останется в базе, оператору на том конце провода память не сотрешь, а верблюд, которого привезут из городской квартиры, точно вызовет подозрения.

В такие моменты Альбус сразу же вспоминал о Розе. Натренированная привратником башни Рейвенкло и одаренная природным чутьем, она всегда находила к каверзным вопросам изящные и простые ответы. И Альбус со Скорпиусом часто потом ломали голову, как сами не додумались до того, что лежало на поверхности?

— Мы затолкаем верблюда обратно в картину! — вдруг осенило Альбуса. Простой ответ, ну конечно же. — Накроем раму или перевернем, чтобы из нее нельзя было выбраться, и отправим на экспертизу в Министерство.

Драко кивнул. Кажется, это решение его устроило. По крайней мере, он тотчас переключился обратно на мисс Медоуз, спросив:

— Вы использовали новые материалы, когда рисовали?

— Да. Новые полотна. Купила их в Баттерси вчера, в милой такой лавчонке... Продавец еще говорил, что они распродают остатки товара, потому что закрываются.

Альбус прошлепал к песчаной насыпи, образовавшейся у двери, и заглянул в спальню — верблюд, лениво помахивая хвостом, мирно жевал розовую занавеску. За его спиной, под холмом из песка, в котором наверняка утонула кровать, лежала картина мисс Медоуз. Ослепительный солнечный свет лился с нее на противоположную стену, будто из окна, хотя за настоящим виднелся только уродливый массив многоквартирного дома на той стороне улицы и кусочек пасмурного неба.

Порыв ветра с картины надул занавеску парусом, заставив верблюда ненадолго отвлечься, чтобы заново поймать слюнявыми губами край ткани. Альбус почувствовал жар и запах горячего песка. А еще — прилив внезапного восторга. Ощутимое и настойчивое желание взобраться вверх по насыпи и шагнуть через раму на другой континент, окунувшись из промозглой британской осени в вечное лето алжирской пустыни.

— Надеюсь, ты не собрался сделать ничего глупого, Поттер? — тихо спросили из-за спины. 

Альбус испуганно дернулся и обернулся, наткнувшись на прищур Драко. И как он незаметно переместился сюда с другого конца гостиной? 

— Я… не… — Альбус посмотрел поверх его плеча на мисс Медоуз, которая покачивалась взад-вперед, сидя на спинке дивана, похожая на большую колибри в длинной синей мантии с мелким желтым узором. Смущенно закусив губу, он постарался выкинуть из головы мысль лезть в картину, ненормальную даже по меркам волшебного мира, и спросил: — Дело в полотнах, да?

— Или в художнике, — пробормотал Драко и сунул руки в карманы пальто.

Альбус собрался намекнуть на верблюда, уже облюбовавшего пыльные кисточки на торшере, но тут Драко спросил:

— А где человек? 

Альбус непонимающе нахмурился. Мисс Медоуз и вовсе чуть не свалилась со спинки дивана в импровизированное море на полу. Она побледнела — или Альбусу так показалось в скудном освещении гостиной — и пробормотала:

— К-какой человек, сэр?

— С вот этого полотна. — Драко отступил на шаг, потянув за дверную ручку, и Альбус, высунувшись из-за его плеча, увидел незавершенную картину с изображением пустой комнаты, прислоненную к стене.

— Там никого не было, — произнесла мисс Медоуз тонким испуганным голосом.

— Нашли идиота, — возразил Драко бесцеремонно. — Вы нарисовали комнату. И человека. А он сбежал из нее так же, как из других — рыбы и верблюд. Вот осколки разбитой чашки… и кровь… Он, наверное, порезался. — Драко провел пальцем по раме, на которой остался кровавый отпечаток руки: кто-то явно схватился за край картины, когда выбирался наружу. — И где он сейчас?

Мисс Медоуз приоткрыла рот, словно хотела возразить, но в последний момент ей не хватило смелости соврать. Она промолчала.

Драко улыбнулся, и в глубине серых глаз промелькнул хорошо знакомый огонек. Так он смотрел, когда подворачивалось по-настоящему интересное дело. Тогда только Драко вставал из кресла в штаб-квартире, на котором обычно полулежал с видом смертельно уставшего человека и выводил Бута тем, что каждое письмо, приходящее в отдел, вяло клеймил комментарием «сами справитесь».

— Он сбежал, — повторил Драко довольно. Альбус даже подумал, что Драко разочаровало бы, ограничься вызов верблюдом и рыбами. — Отлично! Поттер. — Драко повернулся к Альбусу, но смотрел по-прежнему на картину с пустой комнатой, то ли выискивая дополнительные детали, то ли пытаясь не отвлекаться от сути. Потом произнес вполголоса: — Молодец. Если бы ты не напомнил, что мисс Медоуз писала про ожившие картины, я бы и не задумался, есть ли кто-то помимо животных…

Альбус ничего не ответил, но почувствовал, как вспыхнуло лицо. Чего он точно не ожидал, так это похвалы от одного из лучших аннуляторов. Тем более за такой пустяк.

Драко, заметив его смущение, приподнял брови.

— В чем дело? Я сказал что-то не то? — спросил он со смешком и тут же проницательно протянул: — О, неужели это не в стиле нашего драгоценного Бута — признавать заслуги младших сотрудников?

— Нет, просто… — Альбус пожал плечами.

«Да, — подумал он про себя мрачно. — Бут хвалить не умеет».

— Картины я заберу сам, — сказал Драко, не дожидаясь, когда Альбус соберется с мыслями, и достал из кармана уменьшенный заклятием кейс, который тотчас принял обычный размер. — А ты возьми материалы... Все: образец полотна, кисти, краски — и отнеси на экспертизу. Лаборанты Отдела тайн этим заинтересуются. 

— Что? — переспросил Альбус обиженно. Единственное нормальное дело за последние пару месяцев, возможность поработать с крутым специалистом, а Драко в самом же начале отсылает его в лабораторию? — А как же сбежавший с картины человек?

— Да, мне не помешает подстраховка, — тихо сказал Драко, обернувшись на мисс Медоуз, нервно покусывающую губу. — Передай своему отцу, чтобы прислал пару своих ребят... Как будет готово заключение, отправь мне совиной почтой или оставь в штаб-квартире.

Альбус поморщился, но спорить не стал.

Драко привык работать один. Если доказывать ему что-то, то только делом — а там уже можно будет и набиваться в постоянные напарники. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Альбус и пошел собирать баночки с красками.


	2. Джонатан

Гарри и дядя Рон отвлеклись от игры в шахматы, а потом дружно захохотали, будто Альбус отмочил лучшую в их жизни шутку.

— Это Малфой придумал? — спросил, улыбнувшись, Гарри и поправил съехавшие по переносице очки. — Очень остроумно.

— Сентябрь, — фыркнул Рон со знанием дела и, пользуясь случаем, поставил отцу шах и мат. — Все с ума сходят. А Малфой всегда любил... театральность.

Альбус возмущенно буркнул:

— Но это правда! — Он оглянулся по сторонам: дежурные позевывали, складывая бумажные самолетики и отправляя их парить под потолком. В другой раз Альбус порадовался бы, что у авроров нет работы, но сейчас их беспечность действовала на нервы. — Слушайте, с картины сбежал человек... Кто знает, что у него на уме?

— А как Малфой вообще понял, что он там был? — уточнил Рон и усмехнулся, когда Гарри, поморщившись, признал поражение и велел фигурам слезать с доски.

— Ну, это его работа — понимать, — огрызнулся Альбус и поймал себя на мысли, что его еще никогда так не задевало пренебрежение по отношению к коллеге.

— Ладно. — Гарри наконец посерьезнел и махнул дежурным: — Лавлейс, Смит, давайте-ка в Косой переулок, шестнадцать... Указания получите от Малфоя.

— Спасибо. — Альбус покосился на Рона, который принялся вслух рассуждать, является ли сбежавший с полотна человеком или отпечатком чьей-то души, и не лучше ли передать это дело в подразделение духов. — Может, встретимся за обедом?

— Буду за нашим столиком в два, — напомнил Гарри и подмигнул: — У меня есть лишняя порция маминых мясных шариков... Может, Питер присоединится? Вы с ним не говорили? Ну, после…

— Пап. — Альбус с силой потер межбровье. Напоминание пришлось совсем некстати. — Не думаю, что хочу его видеть. 

— Проблемы в раю? — вклинился Рон, но Гарри, явно почувствовав, что ляпнул лишнего, пробормотал:

— Еще партию? — И Альбус вздохнул с облегчением.

Он вернулся к лифтам, присоединившись к делегации гоблинов.

К шестому уровню все вышли, и Альбус поехал дальше в одиночестве. И зачем только Гарри произнес вслух имя Питера? Куда проще стало бы, сделай родители вид, что Альбус никогда не приводил Питера домой и не представлял, задыхаясь от волнения, как своего парня. Альбусу и в ориентации-то было сложно сознаться после трех лет метаний и попыток избежать разговоров о личной жизни. Вдвойне тяжело стало, когда выяснилось, что на момент знакомства с родителями Альбуса Питер уже крутил роман с другим.

«Теперь я не только гей, но еще и неудачник», — пожаловался Альбус Скорпиусу, за что немедленно получил по голове «Новейшим справочником магической медицины».

— Отдел тайн, — произнес безликий голос, и когда створки лифта открылись, Альбуса обдало волной холода.

Девушка за стойкой нехотя оторвалась от «Ведьмополитена», смерив Альбуса равнодушным взглядом. Ресепшн в Отделе тайн выглядел так же чужеродно, как пикник на поле посреди квиддичного матча «Латвия — Зимбабве». И все же Альбус, как и многие сотрудники других отделов, нововведению порадовался. После того, как Дерик Аберкромби потерялся в Зале пророчеств и сумел найти дорогу обратно только через неделю, руководство невыразимцев наконец решило, что им не помешает учет визитов.

— Альбус Поттер, группа аннулирования случайного волшебства. Я к Скамандеру, — отчитался Альбус, продемонстрировав сумку с материалами, когда двери перестали крутиться и девушка поправила сбившуюся от ветра прическу. — Несу образцы на экспертизу.

— Альбус Поттер, посетитель, уровень доступа «С», — скороговоркой произнесла девушка и громко опустила печать на огрызок пергамента. Потом не глядя указала на одну из дверей, тут же уткнувшись обратно в «Ведьмополитен»: — Вам туда.

Альбус повернул ручку и, перешагнув через порог, уже скорее по привычке, чем из любопытства вытянул из кармана мантии часы на золотой цепочке. Секундная стрелка быстро бежала по циферблату, подрагивая и то и дело меняя направление. Время здесь текло нелинейно — Гермиона говорила, что эта аномалия возникла из-за разбитых в отделе маховиков.

— Что-то новенькое? — прозвучал приглушенный расстоянием голос.

Альбус убрал часы в карман и прошел мимо стеллажей с пробирками, из которых струился разноцветный пар, добавляя полутьме лаборатории потусторонний вид. 

За столом в углу сидел Лоркан, занимаясь ядовито-розовыми леденцами — внимательно разглядывал каждый и раскладывал на две кучки. Он выглядел так, будто и не уходил с рабочего места с прошлой их встречи: в том же надетом наизнанку белом халате и с растрепавшейся светлой косичкой, подвязанной сувенирной лентой «Паддлмир Юнайтед».

— Привет. У меня тут... — начал Альбус и только тогда, подняв голову, заметил на полке над столом большой резервуар с зеленоватой жидкостью, в которой плавал человеческий мозг. — Драккл!.. Лори... Это что, из комнаты с мозгами?

— А, да, прости. — Лоркан встрепенулся и убрал пакет с леденцами под тонкую стопку отчетов. — Как грубо с моей стороны... Надо было вас сразу представить. Джонатан. — Лоркан неуклюже кивнул мозгу, посмотрев на него чуть ли не с трепетом. — Это Альбус Поттер, мой хороший друг. Альбус, это Джонатан.

— Очень... приятно? — выдавил Альбус, переступив с ноги на ногу. Возникло странное ощущение, что Джонатан, несмотря на отсутствие глаз, внимательно его изучил из-за стеклянной стенки резервуара. — Ты проводишь эксперимент?

Лоркан рассмеялся.

— Что? Нет, — ответил он, покосившись на Джонатана так, будто беззвучно обменялся с ним шуткой. Жидкость в резервуаре, к ужасу Альбуса, легонько всколыхнулась. — Джонатан — мой специальный консультант. Я наконец выбил у Подмора разрешение... Выдающийся ум! Жаль, из-за проклятия пришлось изъять мозг из тела. Но Джонатан по-прежнему даст фору тем трем идиотам из группы планетарных измерений…

Лоркан забормотал вполголоса про недальновидных остолопов, мантии невыразимцев которым выдали разве что из жалости. Альбус осторожно перебил:

— Ты... общаешься с ним?

— Конечно. — Лоркан заправил выбившуюся из косички прядь за ухо, показав круглый серебристый датчик, тускло мигающий на виске. Альбус перевел взгляд на Джонатана и увидел такой же датчик на стенке резервуара. Лоркан произнес не без гордости: — Я доработал раствор. Добавил жидкость, которая используется в Омутах памяти. Его мысли поступают прямо мне в голову. Правда, иногда их сложно воспринимать из-за акцента — Джонатан наполовину немец.

— Круто! — сказал Альбус, постаравшись, чтобы это прозвучало искренне.

Лоркан не заслужил ни недоверия, ни насмешки. И он как-никак назвал Альбуса хорошим другом.

— Так что, говоришь, у тебя? — спросил Лоркан. 

Альбус с радостью переключился на дело и коротко описал Лоркану ситуацию, вывалив на соседний стол содержимое сумки.

— Мы считаем, что дело либо в материалах, либо в способностях художницы, — закончил Альбус. Это «мы», хоть он и играл на подхвате, странным образом грело душу. — Нужно проверить все, чем пользовалась мисс Медоуз, когда рисовала.

— Ни слова больше! — бодро воскликнул Лоркан, поднявшись из кресла.

Он выгреб из ящика набор зачарованных увеличительных стекол и достал с полки микроскоп. Кинул несколько отрезков полотна в пробирки с зельями. 

Размотал целое по столу и неподвижно застыл над ним с лупой, напомнив Розу и Скорпиуса, которые часами могли стоять в такой же позе над разделанной жабой, изредка обмениваясь комментариями вроде «интересно», «передай пипетку» или «наблюдаю яркую реакцию на заживляющее зелье». Альбус иногда ворчал, что к концу обучения в Академии святого Мунго оба будут оперировать без волшебных палочек и с закрытыми глазами.

— Ты не проверишь краски? — уточнил Альбус спустя некоторое время, зевнув.

Сначала он развлекался, расставляя баночки по оттенкам и выстраивая из них башню. Потом наложил заклинание, заставив маршировать по краю стола, пока Лоркан тихо хмыкал под нос, водя волшебной палочкой над полотном. Та часть работы, когда приходилось торчать в лаборатории, дожидаясь заключения, утомляла даже больше ложных вызовов.

— Обычные краски для рисования волшебных картин, — пробормотал Лоркан и пинцетом вынул из пробирки кусочек полотна, поместив под стекло микроскопа. — Не думаю, что дело в них. Проверю, конечно, регламент есть регламент, но... Да, ты прав.

— Прав? — переспросил Альбус удивленно, взмахнув палочкой и велев баночкам к краской собраться в неряшливую кучу. 

— Не ты, Джонатан, — ответил Лоркан, не отрываясь от микроскопа. Альбус сконфуженно глянул в сторону резервуара. — Очень похоже на магию порталов.

— Порталов? — сказал Альбус, хоть и почувствовал, что в этот самый момент Джонатан толкал у Лоркана в голове чудовищно длинную лекцию. — Но порталы действуют совсем не так. Они… одноразовые. И активируются в определенное время, а потом перестают работать.

— _Магия_ порталов, — поправил Лоркан, поморщившись. Похоже, слушать одновременно двух собеседников — реального и мысленного — он еще не наловчился. — Да, обычные порталы не действуют постоянно. Их создают при помощи простого вербального заклинания. Но это… — Лоркан ткнул пальцем в сторону образца на стекле микроскопа, — необычное полотно. И необычная магия… почти стихийная, как и все творчество. Художница, сама того не подозревая, нарисовала окно в другой мир.

— Три окна, — поправил Альбус машинально. — Картин было три… Значит, это не просто другое место в нашем мире? Мисс Медоуз сказала, что на одной из картин рисовала Алжир. 

— По воспоминаниям. — Лоркан улыбнулся. — Которые часто оказываются искажены. А малейшее искажение запускает необратимый процесс изменений… Магглы так говорят: «Бабочка, взмахивающая крыльями в Айове, может вызвать лавину эффектов, которые достигнут высшей точки в дождливый сезон в Индонезии».

— Значит, три окна в три разных мира, — пробормотал Альбус растерянно. — С ума сойти…

Он представил, что где-то в параллельных реальностях посреди пустыни, морского берега и неизвестной комнаты открылось три портала в их мир — и может, прямо сейчас правительство африканской страны, похожей на Алжир, собирает срочное совещание по вопросу уникальной природной аномалии. 

Альбуса прошиб холодный пот.

_«Купила их в Баттерси… В милой такой лавчонке… Они распродавали товар»._

Кто знает, сколько художников успело закупиться этими полотнами? И сколько окон они открыли...

— Это точно? — спросил Альбус хрипло.

— Мы с Джонатаном уверены на девяносто шесть процентов. — Лоркан кивнул.

— Быстрее, выдай мне заключение. — Альбус вскочил, принявшись сматывать полотно и заталкивать в сумку. — Мне надо срочно найди Драко Малфоя...

Лоркан пожал плечами и вернулся к столу, нацарапав на пергаменте пару строчек от руки. Поставил подпись и печать и вдруг обернулся к Альбусу, проницательно уточнив:

— Хочешь, я зачарую заключение так, чтобы его смог прочесть только Малфой? Мой уровень доступа позволяет отдавать предпочтение конкретному специалисту.

— Да! — выпалил Альбус с громадным облегчением. — Спасибо, Лори.

Он едва поспевал за ходом собственных мыслей, но интуиция подсказывала, что вмешательство Бута сильно замедлит процесс. Бут, правильный до мозга костей, сразу отчитается перед Визенгамотом, а совет разбираться в тот же день не будет: соберется на десяток совещаний, приостановит дело, отстранит всех причастных минимум на неделю. И в это время маг-художник состряпает картину с монстром вроде Годзиллы или Чужого из любимых фильмов Джеймса. 

— Держи. Не забудь, что по правилам у вас только три дня, чтобы отчитаться перед руководством. Я уже с этим связан, так что по истечении трех дней собой и Джонатаном рисковать не буду. — Лоркан выдал Альбусу запечатанный конверт и спросил с нескрываемым любопытством: — Ты же заглянешь к нам, как что-то выяснишь?

— Конечно. — Альбус спрятал конверт в боковое отделение сумки и побежал к двери. — Пока… И тебе, Джонатан.

Девушка за стойкой едва успела лениво произнести:

— Альбус Поттер, уровень доступа «С», визит окончен, — и поставить печать, как створки лифта закрылись и кабина дернулась вверх.


	3. Интерны св. Мунго

Лифт вовремя остановился на третьем уровне — Драко шел по коридору, взмахами волшебной палочки заставляя перо заполнять бланк отчетности.

— Мистер Малфой! — крикнул Альбус громко, вылетев из лифта. Когда на него обернулись как по команде стиратели памяти, столпившиеся у доски объявлений, он понизил голос: — Мистер Малфой… Постойте...

Тот обернулся, и Альбус заметил, что, несмотря на тщательно очищенные пальто и брюки, море из квартиры мисс Медоуз все-таки оставило на Драко отпечаток — волосы завились на концах от влажности.

Перо застыло над бланком, парящим в воздухе.

— Поттер. Вот ты где, — сказал Драко и потянулся к карману пальто совсем некстати: на пороге штаб-квартиры показался Бут. — Заключение готово? 

Альбус подбежал к Драко и крепко схватил его за запястье.

— Не сейчас, — велел Альбус с нажимом, мельком посмотрев на Бута, направляющегося в их сторону. — Не доставай кейс с картинами.

— Поттер, с тобой все в порядке? — фыркнул Драко.

Еще час назад Альбус ни за что бы не решился разговаривать со старшим специалистом в таком тоне. Да что там со специалистом — с Драко, который всегда, даже на летних каникулах, когда Альбус ездил к Скорпиусу в гости, оставался исключительно “мистером Малфоем” и “сэром”.

Но воображение, нарисовавшее десяток окон в другие миры, заставило Альбуса затолкать куда подальше субординацию и такт.

— Просто подыграй, ладно? — попросил Альбус вполголоса, разжав пальцы. — Соври, если спросит, что дело пустяковое.

Драко наградил его долгим странным взглядом, чуть вздернув подбородок. Альбус напряженно сглотнул, в красках представив, как вылетает из отдела. За одну только эту сцену.

Бут поравнялся с ними в коридоре и спросил, сунув руки в карманы мантии:

— Ну, как там наша дамочка с ожившими картинами?

— Никак, — отозвался Драко ровно, по-прежнему неотрывно глядя на Альбуса. — Авроры сопроводили ее в Мунго, избавляться от галлюцинаций после «Полета гиппогрифа».

Альбус перевел дух.

— Опять травка из Лютного? Плохо Уизли это гнездо поворошил. — Бут неприязненно поморщился. — А с заключением что?

Альбус достал конверт из сумки и сунул Драко в руки.

— Наверняка ничего особенного, — обронил Альбус небрежно, проследив за тем, как Драко разорвал печать и пробежался глазами по строкам. Пергамент со стороны казался пустым — Лоркан действительно зачаровал заключение. И судя по обиженному выражению, появившемуся на лице Бута, для него лаборанты такое делали нечасто. 

— Да. Ничего особенного, — сухо произнес Драко и убрал пергамент в карман. Альбусу показалось, что мимоходом он затолкал чуть глубже уменьшенный заклятием кейс. — Обычные материалы для рисования. Художница просто переборщила с заклинаниями.

— Был бы я аврором, первым делом занялся бы дилерами из Лютного. — Бут сокрушенно покачал головой. 

— Даже не сомневаюсь. — Драко закатил глаза и убрал перо и бланк в другой карман. — Если ты не против, Терри, мы с Поттером порядком устали… 

— А, конечно, — рассеянно отозвался Бут. — Можете закончить пораньше. Я передам Мейсону твой отчет.

— Я сам. Через три дня, — с легким оттенком злорадства произнес Драко, не успел Альбус занервничать. Бут — ладно, но Мейсон высшее руководство, ему не ляпнешь запросто любую ложь, которая придет на ум. — Регламент позволяет. Отчет сырой, а мне лень им сейчас заниматься.

Бут нахмурился. Ему явно до смерти хотелось как-нибудь уколоть Драко за самодовольную улыбку и пренебрежение к бумажкам.

— Как знаешь, — процедил Бут и, окинув Альбуса взглядом с головы до ног, решил отыграться на нем: — Ради Мерлина, купи уже новую обувь, Поттер!

Бут ушел обратно в штаб-квартиру, а Альбус глянул на кеды. После купания в морской воде подошва левого начала отклеиваться.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес Альбус, подняв голову. 

— Я уже успел забыть, что ты не просто так носишь свою фамилию, — сказал Драко со смешком. Альбус недоуменно вскинул брови, и Драко объяснил, прищурившись: — Ты второй год здесь работаешь. Я ни разу до сегодняшнего дня не видел, чтобы ты действовал не по инструкции из методичек.

— Потому что все, что мне доверяли до этого, — взбесившиеся вилки и ложки! — Альбус насупился. Упоминание методичек задело. Неужели, он действительно вел себя в глазах окружающих, как последний зануда?

— А я-то думал, потому что это, — протянул Драко и похлопал себя по карману, где лежал кейс с картинами, — единственное за последнее время дело, от которого не тянет в сон.

— Нет… То есть да… Наверное. — Альбус легонько прикусил щеку с внутренней стороны и вдруг выпалил: — Я хочу заниматься этим делом! Хочу быть вашим напарником...

Он буквально почувствовал, как щеки залило румянцем. Вслух это прозвучало куда более вызывающе, чем в мыслях.

— А у меня есть выбор?

— Что? — переспросил Альбус удивленно.

— Три дня, — терпеливо напомнил Драко, — до сдачи отчета. Правдивого отчета. Вряд ли я один успею за это время найти продавца из Баттерси и побывать на адресах всех волшебников, которые купили полотна. Подключить к делу Бута — все равно что сразу подключить Визенгамот... Поверь, какой-нибудь старый стручок выдвинет предложение использовать картины в своих целях. Скажем, добыча ресурсов — первая мысль, которая пришла бы мне в голову, протирай я мантию в Совете.

Альбус нахмурился. В таких масштабах он даже не думал. Максимум — об исследовательской экспедиции с научными целями.

— Это же… 

— Опасно? Приведет к непредсказуемым последствиям? — перечислил Драко. — Возможно. Но одного предложения, вынесенного на обсуждение, достаточно, чтобы затянуть процесс на недели, а то и месяцы.

— За это время из открывшихся окон может выползти что угодно, — невесело заключил Альбус и вдруг похолодел, вспомнив про их основную проблему: — Вот драккл! Сбежавший с картины человек…

— Лавлейс и Смит не нашли его. — Драко поморщился точь-в-точь как Скорпиус, когда тому ставили «Выше ожидаемого». — Еще и решили, будто я их разыгрываю. Если наш беглец маг, то он спокойно мог аппарировать.

— Его надо вернуть обратно. И стереть ему память, — сказал Альбус решительно. — Потом уничтожить его картину. А другие две уничтожим сразу… Может, мисс Медоуз согласится сотрудничать? Скажет хотя бы, как этот персонаж выглядит и кто он? Вдруг он попытается отыскать свой дом в нашем мире?

— С этим возникнут проблемы. — Драко кивнул в ответ на приветствие прошедшего мимо стирателя памяти. Альбус дождался, когда тот скроется за створками лифта, и спросил:

— В каком смысле?

— Про «Полет гиппогрифа» я не соврал. — На лице Драко появилось непередаваемое выражение — нечто среднее между раздражением и намеком на веселье. — Эффект оказался отложенным, но улетать мисс Медоуз стала почти сразу же, как ты аппарировал… — Драко запнулся на секунду и тихо процедил: — Доверия Лавлейсу и Смиту, конечно, это не добавило.

— Так ее отправили в Мунго? — разочарованно спросил Альбус.

— Зачем? — Драко вскинул брови и добавил, как показалось Альбусу, не без нотки гордости в тоне: — Лекарств и оборудования в меноре хватит, чтобы трижды пролечить драконью оспу у всех магов Уилтшира и соседних графств.

— О чем… — Альбус осекся, но тут же сообразил, с облегчением улыбнувшись. — Скорпиус.

— Скорпиус, — подтвердил Драко и кивнул в сторону лифтов.

* * *

Еще у ворот поместья Альбус приготовился отбиваться от уговоров поесть и нарастить мяса на «гремящие косточки молодого мистера Альбуса», которыми его всегда приветствовала старая домовуха Челси, но на пороге их встретила не она.

Дверь открыла Роза — не открыла даже, а подтолкнула ногой, не отрываясь от чтения огромного справочника с лаконичным названием «Травы Тибета». Накинутый на плечи лимонно-желтый халат интерна святого Мунго, красная майка с логотипом сухих завтраков и рыжие короткие кудри, торчащие в разные стороны, делали Розу похожей на сигнальный знак, какие ставили при низкой облачности на парковках для метел.

— Ско-о-орп! — прокричала Роза, все еще не поднимая взгляда от книги. — К нам пришли-и-и!

— Уизли, вообще-то, это все еще мой дом, — напомнил Драко, перешагнув через порог. Рядом тотчас с негромким хлопком появилась Челси, придержав пальто Драко, пока он доставал из кармана кейс и бумажку с заключением. 

— Дом, в котором вы почти не ночуете, — заметила Роза беспечно, не дав Челси разразиться тирадой о вопиющей худобе Альбуса.

Драко почему-то промолчал, а Альбус глянул на него с любопытством. Интересно, где он в таком случае пропадал, если из штаб-квартиры уходил минута в минуту с начальством?

— Привет! — Из гостиной выглянул Скорпиус, энергично помахав Драко и Альбусу. Свой халат он повязал вокруг бедер, и судя по тому, что щеголял в пижамных шортах и криво застегнутой рубашке, к мисс Медоуз его вытащили прямо из кровати. — Давно не виделись, пап. — Драко недовольно нахмурился, но Скорпиус уже вовсю распинался: — Ваша дамочка — это нечто невероятное! Корнер бы шляпу съел от зависти. Давно хотел заполучить экземпляр под действием эф-пять-три-пять.

— Эф-пять-три-что? — переспросил Альбус, сдавшись и вручив ворчащей Челси ветровку.

— Его называют «Полетом гиппогрифа», — встряла Роза, наконец захлопнув книгу. — У смеси интересный состав. В том числе пыльца с крыльев фей.

— Ага. — Скорпиус заглянул в гостиную и обрадованно сообщил: — Она как раз взлетела.

Альбус и Драко переглянулись с одинаковым недоумением и поравнялись со Скорпиусом на пороге гостиной, посмотрев под потолок. Вокруг старомодной позолоченной люстры, задевая резные края подсвечников длинными рукавами мантии, парила, будто ее подхватило маленьким ураганом, мисс Медоуз. Она заливисто смеялась, неловко взмахивая руками, и Альбусу снова пришло на ум сравнение с крупной колибри.

— Это ее так от травки подкинуло? — спросил Альбус шепотом, на что Роза, незаметно подкравшись сзади, так же тихо ответила:

— А ты думал, почему в названии есть слово «полет»?

— Пора ее опускать. — Скорпиус, насмотревшись на мисс Медоуз и, кажется, заработав легкое головокружение, часто-часто заморгал и отвернулся.

Они с Розой достали волшебные палочки и одновременно взмахнули. Альбус почувствовал волну теплого воздуха, которая прошлась по гостиной и взметнулась вверх. А в следующий момент мисс Медоуз, продолжая блаженно улыбаться, мягко спланировала на диван, закинув ноги на подлокотник.

— Нужно зелье с заунывниками, — сказал Скорпиус, подхватив запястье мисс Медоуз и уставился на стену, считая пульс. — Пять кубиков хватит, чтобы ее заземлить.

— Челси, принеси, пожалуйста, стойку с капельницей, — попросила Роза ласково, и Челси, кивнув, исчезла, через несколько секунд появившись вновь уже с длинной стойкой, на которой болтался пакет с прозрачным базовым зельем.

— Уизли, там антикварный сервиз, — предупредил Драко, когда Роза направилась к одному из шкафов.

— Там зелья первой необходимости, а сервиз мы давно убрали в западное крыло, — поправила Роза, и Альбус вдруг догадался, что и Роза, и Скорпиус подначивали Драко, дожидаясь, когда кончится лимит его терпения.

«И когда он расколется, где пропадает по ночам», — подумал Альбус и покосился на Драко, но тот уже распаковывал кейс, явно не собираясь поддаваться на провокации.

— Уничтожим эти две? — спросил Альбус. Драко достал и прислонил к стене картины с морским пейзажем и пустыней, солнце над которой уже садилось, заливая рыжим, непривычно ярким светом гостиную Малфой-менора.

Драко кивнул и направил палочку на кривую пальму на пляже.

— Коллопортус!

Полотно почернело, будто изъеденное огнем, и затянулось матовой пленкой. Шелест волн и далекий крик чаек стихли, и теперь только гулкий ветер, гоняющий песок за соседней рамой, да тихий голос мисс Медоуз, напевающей песню из юбилейного альбома Селестины Уорлок, нарушали повисшую тишину.

Альбус уловил краем глаза резкое движение на картине с пустыней. Не раздумывая ни секунды — не то подчинившись предчувствию, не то споткнувшись на неловком шаге об отклеившуюся подошву кеда, — он рванул вперед и оттолкнул Драко в сторону.

— Ал!

— Поттер! — в один голос вскрикнули Скорпиус и Драко.

Альбус только и успел, что вытянуть руку и вцепиться в край рамы, когда веревка хлестнула его по груди и, опутав тугой петлей, потащила вглубь картины.

Страх окатил холодной волной с головы до ног. Альбус чувствовал, что петля все сильнее тянет его назад — туда, откуда слышались резкие вскрики на незнакомом языке, — и что пальцы соскальзывают с края рамы. Но не успел Альбус, уже барахтаясь в песке, даже прокричать имя Скорпиуса, как от красной вспышки заклятья, промелькнувшего над головой, раздался вопль боли — и петля ослабла.

— Быстрее! — Драко схватил его за протянутую ладонь, резко вытащил из рамы, и Альбус безвольно повис на нем, загнанно дыша.

— Коллопортус! — выпалила появившаяся слева Роза, направив палочку на картину. Трое мужчин в просторных балахонах, отскочившие назад по ту сторону почерневшего полотна, через пару секунд пропали из вида. Скорпиус избавился от картины коротким взмахом волшебной палочки, а мисс Медоуз заливисто расхохоталась.

— Спасибо... — пробормотал Альбус, когда сердце перестало бешено колотиться в груди. Он хотел отстраниться, чтобы не прижиматься к Драко всем телом и не трястись в его руках, как напуганная салютным залпом шишуга, но от ступора не мог даже шелохнуться.

— Это что-то новое. — Драко неуверенно улыбнулся, первым осторожно освободившись из неловких объятий. — Спасать, а потом говорить спасибо.

«Хороший же из меня спаситель», — подумал Альбус скептически, но вслух сказал только:

— Нам надо в Баттерси… Мы не можем ждать, пока она, — Альбус кивнул на мисс Медоуз, которая вдруг загавкала, — придет в себя.

— Да, идите, мы сами справимся, — поддакнул Скорпиус торопливо. По тому, как он красноречиво переглядывался с Розой, Альбус понял, что этим двоим до смерти не терпелось обсудить действие «Эф-пять-три-пять». 

— Да, медлить ни к чему. — Драко посмотрел на кейс, в котором все еще лежала картина из-под сбежавшего незнакомца. Потом посмотрел на Альбуса, медленно опустил взгляд к его кедам и добавил едко: — По пути можем воспользоваться советом Бута, если, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы шрамы на лбу стали семейной традицией Поттеров.


	4. Питер Макмиллан

— Я готов. — Альбус нашел Драко у стенда с солнцезащитными очками и продемонстрировал ему новые черные «вансы», выставив правую ногу вперед.

Драко приподнял брови и обронил до безобразия скучным тоном:

— Не вижу никакой разницы.

— Они новые! — возмутился Альбус и показал старую пару, валяющуюся у пуфика. Сейчас, в окружении идеально чистых собратьев, они выглядели еще плачевнее, чем у Альбуса на ногах.

— Правда? — отозвался Драко саркастически. 

Альбус хотел огрызнуться, но завис на мысли, что Драко, оказывается, следил за его обувью. На каникулах в Малфой-меноре и потом, на работе. Он ведь действительно не менял модель: практичная, красивая, подходит ко всему — что еще надо от чертовых кед? Драко, не заметив его заминки или сделав вид, продолжил, бестактно отвернувшись от консультанта, который робко уточнил из другого конца зала «Вам помочь, сэр?»: 

— Ты же аннулятор, а не черлидер «Сенненских соколов». Если это сомнительное нечто все равно развалится через год, почему бы не купить презентабельную обувь на долгосрочную перспективу? 

— Например? — Альбуса ситуация позабавила. Драко Малфой в фирменном магазине «Ванс» завел с ним разговор об имидже.

— Например, сшитую из кожи оккамия на заказ. — Драко невозмутимо выставил правую ногу к ноге Альбуса. Конечно, черные кеды ни в какое сравнение не шли с отливающими темно-синим кожаными туфлями, буквально кричащими о достатке хозяина. Драко, предугадав этот комментарий, заметил: — Не так дорого, как кажется на первый взгляд. — Он прищурился. — И можешь не прикидываться, я сравнивал, кто сколько получает в отделе... Они удобные, медленно изнашиваются, а еще — совершенно экологичные.

— Экологичные? — тупо повторил Альбус, уставившись на Драко во все глаза в ожидании, что он вот-вот сдастся и засмеется. Но Драко, видно, приняв его вопрос за сомнение, серьезно ответил:

— Если оккамий долго находится в большой форме, кожа успевает затвердеть, поэтому когда он сжимается обратно и становится маленьким, просто сбрасывает ее. Так что, да, — Драко выдержал паузу, — ни один оккамий не пострадал.

— Я подумаю об этом, — пообещал Альбус, улыбнувшись. Он уже почти набрался смелости, чтобы предложить Драко примерить солнцезащитные очки, которые тот разглядывал все время, пока Альбус ждал консультанта с нужной моделью, но отвлекла легкая вибрация из кармана ветровки. Карта Драко ожила тоже — он достал пергамент и нахмурился.

— Мы поймали сигнал? — Альбус уткнулся в свою, рассматривая перекрестье улиц и мерцающую точку посередине. Он раньше никогда не пользовался оборудованием аннуляторов: Бут выдавал ему адреса, если поступал очередной вызов попроще, самостоятельно искать следы вырвавшейся из-под контроля магии не приходилось. Альбусу карта напомнила навигатор из машины дяди Дадли: точно так же увеличивала масштаб района и показывала кратчайшую дорогу до пункта назначения. — Всего в паре кварталов отсюда.

— Сигнал слабый, — прокомментировал Драко задумчиво, — но есть. Идем.

Альбус спешно расплатился маггловскими купюрами, они вышли из магазина и срезали путь, проскочив через узкий проулок между студией пилатеса и рестораном. Прошлись по тихой широкой авеню, не отрываясь от своих карт — наверное, для редких прохожих-магглов они выглядели как парочка туристов, наматывающих круги по городу в поисках достопримечательностей. Вдалеке уже показались порыжевшие деревья Баттерси-парка, когда Драко резко остановился напротив обшарпанной телефонной будки.

— Здесь. — Он положил ладонь между лопаток Альбуса и, обернувшись по сторонам, подтолкнул в будку, тут же протиснувшись следом и захлопнув дверцу.

— Тесновато, — тихо пробубнил Альбус Драко в подбородок. 

Будка, которую посетители использовали для прохода в Министерство, и то была минимум в полтора раза шире. Альбус вжался спиной в стенку, тихо вздохнув, и у него ностальгически сладко кольнуло под сердцем: от Драко пахло дорогим парфюмом и какао. Вспомнились мимолетно последние рождественские каникулы в меноре. Скорпиус занимался в библиотеке профильными предметами для поступления в Академию святого Мунго, а Альбус готовился к Ж.А.Б.А. по трансфигурации в гостиной, чтобы не мешать ему бормотанием формул под нос. По Драко тогда можно было сверять часы: каждый день ровно в восемь он приносил Альбусу большую кружку какао. Правда, периодически ехидно интересовался, не развелось ли наконец Уизли и Поттеров столько, что теперь пару-тройку обязательно приходится на праздники ссылать в гости. 

— Потрясающая клиентоориентированность… — сказал Альбус.

— Не думаю, что в такие места часто ходят компанией. — Драко осторожно достал палочку, вытянул руку так, чтобы не заехать локтем Альбусу в лицо, и постучал по прорези для монет.

Будка плавно дернулась, опустилась вниз, и дверь гостеприимно распахнулась в небольшой круглый зал.

— С ума сойти... — вырвалось у Альбуса невольно. 

Он вышел из будки и задрал голову, разглядывая витраж в виде кроны дерева на потолке. Сквозь тонко выписанные ветви и листву пробивался теплый сизый свет — если бы не подземное расположение, Альбус запросто представил бы, что оказался в погожее летнее утро внутри уютной оранжереи. 

В нишах каменных стен, расписанных под плодовые деревья, лежали коробки с красками, карандашами, мелками и отмеченными яркими ценниками новинками вроде перуанского угля и японской туши на основе воды из ямки на голове демона каппы. Реклама некоторых упаковок обещала полный спектр цветов, включая имитацию кожи саламандр и драконов. На маленьких стеллажах, расставленных по спирали, хранились белые полотна разнообразных форм, кисти — из меха пушишек, волос из гривы единорога и даже шерсти жмыра, — а также обычная канцелярия: перья и чернила, блокноты и скетчбуки.

— Не похоже, чтобы они «распродавали остатки товара», — тихо заметил Драко, вернув коробку, которую взял рассмотреть поближе, обратно на стеллаж. 

— Мы закрываемся! — раздался недовольный, смутно знакомый голос из дальнего конца зала. — Больше ничего не продаем… 

Что-то громыхнуло, послышалось сдавленное шипение, и в следующий момент из-под прилавка показалась светлая макушка и потирающая ушибленное место рука со знакомой татуировкой в виде снитча.

— Питер? — спросил Альбус резко. В животе неприятно екнуло. Ну почему вселенная, издеваясь, постоянно напоминала о его бывших отношениях?

— Альбус? — Питер выпрямился над прилавком и неуверенно усмехнулся. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Я… Мы… — Альбус прокашлялся, мысленно напомнив себе, что совсем не обязательно оправдываться, и произнес подчеркнуто небрежным тоном, вздернув подбородок: — Я аннулятор. И я на работе. А вот _ты_ что здесь делаешь?

— Вы знакомы? — встрял Драко, и у Альбуса снова екнуло в животе. Признаться родителям — это одно, и совсем другое — открыться отцу лучшего друга, а по совместительству напарнику и боссу, в которого ты когда-то… Впрочем, об этом Альбус наловчился не вспоминать вовсе, как и не краснеть в присутствии Драко и не изображать бессловесный столб.

— Да, это Питер Макмиллан, — сказал Альбус и добавил, кинув быстрый предупредительный взгляд на открывшего было рот Питера: — Он ловец молодежки «Паддлмир». Так что ты забыл здесь?

— Бизнес отца. — Питер не отрывал от Альбуса пристального взгляда. Он вроде бы надулся, что его представили даже не как приятеля, а как игрока в квиддич, но поправлять не стал. — То есть один из. Но конкретно этот сниджет, — Питер махнул рукой, подразумевая лавку художественных принадлежностей, — несет мало яиц, решили закрываться. Я помогаю с последней инвентаризацией.

— Ничего необычного или странного не замечал? — спросил Альбус, пока Питер не решил понять неудобную тему. Они не виделись с расставания под трибунами тренировочной базы «Паддлмир». Мало ли, Питеру захочется прямо при Драко извиниться за то, что не удержал член в штанах? Альбус добавил, стараясь сузить вопрос, но не выдать слишком много деталей: — Например, брака товара?..

— Нет, — даже не задумавшись, сказал Питер и с подозрением прищурился. — А что, были жалобы?

Альбус и Драко мрачно переглянулись.

— На товар — нет, — уклончиво произнес Драко и достал из кармана огрызок полотна, на котором Альбус разглядел вензель производителя. Наверное, срезал с одной из картин мисс Медоуз. Драко протянул клочок Питеру. — Знакомо?

— Ага. — Альбус не заметил в выражении лица Питера и тени беспокойства, когда тот мельком взглянул на вензель. — Партия была маленькая и пробная, дюжина полотен. Разлетелись почти сразу же — редкий гость на рынке, так папа сказал.

«Значит, нас может ждать еще девять картин», — подумал Альбус невесело.

— Кто поставщик? — спросил Драко. Он наверняка тоже прикинул в уме масштаб бедствия, но выглядел при этом совершенно невозмутимо. Для полноты образа ему не хватало только зевнуть в лицо Питеру, который ударился в пространные объяснения про редкие и дорогие материалы и крохотную фабрику в Танзании.

— И скольким людям вы продали эти полотна? — перебил Альбус со вздохом. Почему-то от лекций Скорпиуса, Розы или Лоркана, которые подчас говорили в три раза больше на языке исключительного задроства, голова у него так не болела.

— Можем посмотреть. — Питер достал из-под прилавка книжицу в черной обложке и приглашающе подвинулся в сторону. 

— Проверю пока магический фон лавки, вдруг есть еще партии с сюрпризом, — тихо произнес Драко, тут же развернулся на каблуках и направился к стеллажам, не успел Альбус с надеждой предложить: «Давай поменяемся?» 

Пришлось скрепя сердце обогнуть прилавок и встать на приличной дистанции от Питера, но так, чтобы видеть записи в раскрытом журнале.

— Мисс Медоуз мы уже навещали, — пробормотал Альбус, отыскав ее имя в списке. — Получается… еще четыре полотна для детского конкурса талантов, — Альбус поежился, вспомнив старый рисунок Лили, который она гордо назвала «Мамочка и папочка». Коллеги отца, оказываясь у него в кабинете и глядя на этот рисунок на стене, робко спрашивали «Лили хочет стать колдо-хирургом?..». — Еще одно для мистера Аберкромби и… мисс Урсы Смит.

— Вздорная девчонка-легилимент, — высказался Питер сквозь зубы. — Покопалась в голове и начала хамить и пересказывать мою биографию. Хорошо, отца рядом не было. Его бы инфаркт, наверное, хватил, если бы он узнал, чем я занимаюсь в раздева...

Питер осекся, заискивающе и виновато улыбнувшись, а Альбус, к собственному удивлению, не почувствовав ничего, кроме легкого презрения, сказал ровно:

— Забей, Пит. Я же тебе, скажем, не сломал нос… — Альбус ядовито добавил: — случайно, разумеется.

— Хотя я заслужил, — произнес Питер механически, будто не до конца в сказанное верил, но почему-то считал, что молчать невежливо.

— Заслужил, — подтвердил Альбус прохладно и потянулся к журналу. — Мне надо забрать данные покупателей. У полотен… м-м-м… грязный магический фон, — выдал он первое, что пришло на ум. — У мисс Медоуз жуткая, просто чудовищная мигрень. Мы проверим остальных.

— Мы... — повторил Питер и схватился за журнал одновременно с Альбусом. Обернулся на Драко, водящего палочкой над полками стеллажа, и негромко фыркнул. — Я был недостаточно для тебя постарше?

— Что? — оторопело спросил Альбус. — С ума сошел? — Сердце застучало чаще. Питер не знал. Ни одна живая душа не знала. Альбус себе-то с трудом отдавал отчет, чем думал той ночью, накладывая на гостевую спальню менора заглушающие чары. Но Питер, кажется, лишь ткнул пальцем в небо — и вопрос его при этом прозвучал с неоправданной обидой. Альбус прошипел: — Он мой начальник, а не… что ты там подумал…

— А что? Меня бы ни капли не удивило. — Питер даже не смутился, но заметно расслабился. — Малфой уже лет десять как разведен. Он вроде пока ничего.

— Надо же, а я думал, тебя легко удивить, — вспылил Альбус и вырвал наконец из рук Питера журнал, взмахом палочки скопировав лист с данными по продаже полотен. Не удержавшись, отчеканил едко: — Потому что я даже не старался, а ты все равно орал, как гиппогриф.

В глазах Питера промелькнуло незнакомое выражение. Уязвленная гордость в смеси с азартом кельпи, закусившей удила.

— А ты отрастил зубы, — протянул Питер и сделал шаг навстречу, скользнув ладонью по прилавку. Наклонился к лицу Альбуса и мурлыкнул: — Может, повторим? Так, по-дружески.

— Отвали, — огрызнулся Альбус, изо всех сил сдерживая порыв пнуть Питера в колено. — У меня и так был тяжелый день.

— Уверен? — Питер усмехнулся, посмотрев на его губы. Альбус остро пожалел, что соглашался на уговоры Питера раз за разом, забываясь или пытаясь забыться — наверное, тот и прямое «отойди» воспринимал как игру. — Я расстался с Лэндоном.

— Мне все равно. Летучемышиный сглаз у меня отменно выходит. Отойди.

— Помнится, твой папаша тоже выдающейся сообразительностью не отличался, — лениво раздалось по ту сторону прилавка, и Питер, вздрогнув, отшатнулся, вскинув обожженный взгляд. Драко, незаметно оказавшийся рядом, сунул волшебную палочку в карман пальто и, приподняв брови, спросил пугающе резким тоном, которого Альбус от него ни разу не слышал: — Что конкретно в просьбе отойти тебя смутило, Макмиллан?

— Ничего, — бесцветно произнес Питер, поморщился и буркнул с вызовом: — Вы все узнали, что хотели?

— Да. — Драко не спускал с Питера странного взгляда, но голос его снова зазвучал дежурно, почти равнодушно: — Фон исходил от места, где полотна лежали. — Драко кивнул на стеллаж, и Альбус заметил нацарапанный мелом вензель производителя на табличке возле пустой полки. — Все остальное в магическом плане совершенно стерильно. Больше не заказывайте товар у поставщиков из Танзании. 

— Не будем, — процедил Питер, — мы закрываемся.

— Спасибо за сотрудничество. — Драко улыбнулся даже без отдаленного намека на дружелюбие.

Питер промолчал и отвернулся, когда Драко и Альбус, попрощавшись, зашли обратно в будку и поднялись наверх.

— Порядок, Поттер? — едва они оказались на улице, спросил Драко уже совсем другим тоном, который заставил Альбуса задуматься, как много Драко услышал из разговора.

— Полный, — произнес Альбус твердо и не соврал. Именно сейчас он чувствовал, что наконец поставил жирную точку в истории с Питером.

— Тогда выдвигаемся, — предложил Драко, не став акцентировать внимание на сцене у прилавка.


	5. Кошки-мышки

— Мы точно… — начал Альбус и запнулся, поняв, что повторяется до безобразного частно, а Драко, подтвердив его мысль, подсказал с усмешкой:

— Пришли по адресу? — Он еще раз взглянул из-за дерева на задний двор аккуратного, напоминающего пряничный, домика на отшибе пригорода. Две женщины убирали мольберты, расставленные вдоль невысокого бежевого забора, а из распахнутых окон, лишь слегка приглушенные расстоянием, доносились громкие детские голоса. Похоже, импровизированный конкурс картин уже закончился, а рог взрывопотама в виде четырех магических полотен теперь находился под крышей, грозясь сдетонировать в любую минуту. — А ты что ожидал увидеть? Лувр?

— Вообще-то, — выкрутился Альбус ядовито, — я хотел спросить, точно ли мы будем торчать здесь, когда можем… — Альбус нахмурился. — Кстати, почему мы до сих пор тут торчим?

— Мы ждем, — протянул Драко, улыбнувшись краем губ, — когда произойдет что-нибудь любопытное.

Альбус возмущенно вспыхнул. Ему не к месту вспомнилось, как Роза обронила «дом, в котором вы почти не ночуете», заинтересованный блеск в серых глазах Драко, когда он понял, что проблема не ограничивается картинами мисс Медоуз. И наконец, как вишенка на торте, готовность, с которой Драко подхватил и оправдал для себя и для Альбуса план ничего не говорить Буту. Может, дело и не метило на свержение диктатуры Темного Лорда, но для Альбуса уж точно не походило на игру или занятный способ избавиться от скуки.

— Там дети, — напомнил он, посерьезнев. — А вдруг они поранятся? Что в этом может быть «любопытного»?

Драко недоуменно обернулся на него и сощурился.

— О, — произнес он с нотками не то разочарования, не то раздражения, — Поттер, только не говори, что считал меня лучше, чем я есть. У меня с собой нет носового платка.

— Хреновый человек, — с сомнением возразил Альбус, — не воспитал бы такого, как Скорпиус. Вряд ли Астория из Франции проводила с ним уроки этикета по каминной связи.

Драко скривился. Альбус тотчас устыдился резких слов и пробормотал:

— Прости. — Он посмотрел на Драко исподлобья. — За слово «хреновый». Забыл методичку по субординации в штаб-квартире. 

Альбус выхватил волшебную палочку из заднего кармана джинсов, обогнул дерево и решительным шагом направился к дому. Какой смысл ждать катастрофу, если можно броситься ей наперерез?

— Мисс?.. — окликнул Альбус одну из женщин и прочитал на бейджике, когда она обернулась: — Мисс Марша, — Альбус надеялся, что к этому моменту Драко догонит и подключится, но тот будто в воздухе растворился, оставив наблюдательный пункт, — и куда только его понесло? Пришлось изображать профессионала в одиночку. — Скажите, здесь проходил конкурс детских картин? С полотнами, которые купили в Баттерси?

— Да. — Марша переглянулась со второй женщиной, Рондой, судя по такому же именному бейджику. Марша чем-то напомнила Альбусу белку-переростка — может, милым личиком и крупными передними зубами, а может, веселый принт с желудями на майке подкинул мысль. — Мы постоянно что-то организовываем для местных детишек-беспризорников. На прошлой неделе вот пироги пекли… — Марша испуганно вскинула голову. — А что? Почему… почему вы спрашиваете?

— Мисс, не хочу вас пугать, но… — Альбус не успел договорить.

Из распахнутых окон донесся прерывистый грохот, будто что-то объемное и тяжелое прокатилось по лестнице, попутно раздробив столбики перил. И тут же закричали наперебой детские голоса:

— Марша! 

— Ронни! Марша! 

Не раздумывая ни секунды, Альбус взбежал вверх по ступеням крыльца и еле успел увернуться от массивного зеленого диска, со свистом вылетевшего из распахнутой входной двери. От второго, чуть поменьше, Альбус отскочить не успел и получил такой мощный удар по касательной в бедро, что рухнул на колени, беспомощно хватая воздух ртом. 

— Арресто моментум! — выдавил он еле-еле, вскинув волшебную палочку, и сморгнул набежавшие на глаза слезы. Новая порция дисков замедлилась в воздухе, позволив Альбусу разглядеть источник — зубастый рот в форме кляксы на непропорционально огромной квадратной голове. Сама голова сидела на крохотном тельце с тонкими веточками вместо конечностей. Похоже, существо, вырвавшееся из детской картины, не справилось с собственными габаритами и, кубарем скатившись по со второго этажа, застряло посреди лестницы.

— Котик злится! — слабо пискнула девочка, спрятавшаяся от обстрела под журнальным столиком. 

— Котик?! — Альбус поднялся на ноги, прихрамывая, подбежал к девочке, схватил под мышки и перетащил за диван очень вовремя: действие заклятия кончилось, и диски полетели в разные стороны с удвоенной силой. Те, что побольше, «котик» целенаправленно швырял в сторону двери, теперь мешая пробраться внутрь Марше и Ронде, которые неуклюже отбивались щитовыми чарами. Маленькие диски, отскакивая от стен и потолка холла и совмещенной гостиной, с дребезгом врезались в стекла, били расписные глиняные горшки на полках и застревали в деревянной мебели.

— Где твои друзья? — прокричал Альбус, прикрыв девчонку диванной подушкой, и отразил пролетевший диск хлестким взмахом волшебной палочки.

— Спрятались на кухне... — отозвалась девочка и пронзительно завизжала, когда котик заревел и выплюнул такой громадный диск, что он встрял в дверном проеме, полностью перекрыв Марше и Ронде путь. — Мистер, пожалуйста, помогите… Он злится…

— Скажи… — Альбус осторожно выглянул из-за дивана. Существо кое-как встало на тонкие передние лапы, попытавшись спуститься наконец с лестницы, но шлепнулось на ковер раззявленной пастью и взбешенно замычало в ворс. Перевернулось неуклюже и выплюнуло в сторону очередной диск, заставив Альбуса снова юркнуть в укрытие. — А у котика есть что-то, что его успокоит?..

— Его мышка! — выпалила девочка. — Она наверху!

Альбус задрал голову к потолку. Люстра слегка подрагивала: на втором этаже что-то перекатывалось, царапало пол и подскакивало. 

— Отлично, — пробормотал Альбус, даже примерно не представляя формы и объемы так называемой мышки. — А еще кто-нибудь злится?..

— Нет, другие рисовали деревья, — протянула девочка и высунула из-под подушки обиженное веснушчатое лицо, вдруг забыв о страхе. Губы у нее задрожали, и она взвыла, хлюпая носом: — Марша… сказала… рисуем… у-у-у… пейзжа-а-ажи-и-и… А я хотела котика и мы-ы-ышку-у-у…

— Хорошо-хорошо, только не плачь. — Альбус неловко погладил девочку по голове и, запаниковав, но так и не вспомнив, как успокаивают детей, накрыл девочку подушкой, на всякий случай погладив и ее. — Сиди здесь, только не вздумай высовываться, а я найду мышку и успокою котика. Ясно?

— Ясно, — всхлипнула девочка и послушно замерла.

Альбус подобрался к краю дивана, мысленно сосчитал до трех, собираясь с духом. Вскочил, чуть не оступившись от боли, прострелившей ушибленную ногу, и побежал прямо к существу, завопив во все горло:

— Петрификус тоталус!

Заклятие ударилось в предусмотрительно выплюнутый диск, и тот шлепнулся на пол, а существо, раззадоренное внезапным нападением, раскрыло пасть, втянуло воздух со звуком, который навеял мысль о маггловском пылесосе, и разразилось целым градом снарядов. 

— Протего максима! — Альбус выставил волшебную палочку перед собой. Мерцающий щит уберег его от дисков, но отдача от ударов, сыпавшихся на завесу чар, раскатывалась от рук по всему телу противной вибрацией. Альбус делал шаг за шагом к существу, не опуская палочку и прикидывая в уме варианты. Попытка оглушить означала снять щит и подставиться. Пнуть котика? Вряд ли нарисованное чудовище уступит ему в рукопашном бою.

И тут он заметил на самом верху лестницы Драко.

Тот спускался осторожно, крадучись, со второго этажа — аппарировал? залез по карнизу? Альбус бы не удивился, — и держал в одной руке пустой холст, небрежно закрашенный серым, а в другой — длинную разноцветную змею с тарелками вместо ушей, в которой Альбус с облегчением признал мышку.

Они с Драко переглянулись и без единого слова, интуитивно — может, под впечатлением от сюрреалистичности развернувшейся сцены, — друг друга поняли.

Драко швырнул мышку Альбусу, а тот перехватил ее свободной рукой. Существо, заметив наживу, перестало плеваться дисками, с радостным воем зачавкав неровной пастью. 

— Кыс-кыс... — позвал Альбус, покручивая мышку из стороны в сторону, будто маятник для гипноза на уроке Трелони, но не ослабляя потока чар. Существо попыталось перекатиться вперед, чтобы сцапать мышку за хвост, но врезалось в щит и непонимающе засопело.

Драко не медлил ни секунды. Схватив холст обеими руками, он перепрыгнул через две ступеньки и с силой впечатал существо в родной серый фон. Оно задергалось, заревело, шумно клацая зубами, но с каждым новым телодвижением лишь глубже утопало в картине, а через несколько секунд, все-таки успев схватить мышку краем рта, утащило ее за собой и полностью пропало по ту сторону рамы.

Драко прижал картину к полу лицевой стороной.

— Готов? — спросил напряженно, сдув упавшую на лоб белую прядь.

— Да. — Альбус развеял щит. Драко резко поднял холст, и Альбус сделал выверенный взмах волшебной палочкой. — Коллопортус!

Драко выдохнул, откинув запечатанную картину, и присел на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы, дрожащими пальцами зачесав назад растрепавшиеся волосы. 

— Там точно больше ничего не было? — тихо уточнил Альбус, кивнув на потолок.

— Елки и ивы решили не выходить на прогулку. — Драко пожал плечами и ввернул небрежно, как бы невзначай продемонстрировав маленький укус на мякоти большого пальца: — Но одного агрессивного ежика пришлось… научить манерам.

— Что случилось?.. — Девочка высунулась из-за дивана и с беспокойством уточнила: — С котиком все в порядке?

— Он получил мышку, — быстро отозвался Альбус, — и…

— Убежал в волшебный сад, где живет его кошка-бабушка, она его обыскалась, наверное, — подсказал Драко не моргнув и глазом. Альбус невольно улыбнулся, представив воссоединение семейки.

Раздался оглушительный треск: Марша и Ронда наконец справились с диском, застрявшим в дверном проеме, разбив его напополам. Взъерошенные, бледные, они забрались в дом, Марша со стоном бросилась обнимать девочку, а Ронда метнулась к кухне на поиски остальных.

— Ты прав, — произнес вдруг Драко, когда Альбус присел рядом и вытянул ушибленную ногу, ощупывая куртку в поисках пузырька с базовым обезболивающим зельем. Хорошо, Скорпиус и Роза по карманам почти всей его одежды распределили аптечку. Драко невыразительно улыбнулся, объяснив в ответ на недоуменный взгляд: — Мне стоит относиться к делу серьезнее. 

— Но ты появился вовремя, — возразил Альбус спокойно, достал пузырек и зубами вытащил пробку. Только сейчас подумал, что все это время не переставал держать в голове мысль, что Драко поблизости — и он обязательно подхватит. — Спасибо.

— Можешь идти? Нога не сломана? — спросил Драко. Альбус заметил слабый румянец, выступивший на его щеках. Неужели, действительно смутился банальной благодарности?

— Все в порядке, — солгал Альбус. Хотя понимал, что действие зелья бесконечно не продлится, он не хотел оставлять Драко одного. Кто знает, что поджидает на следующих адресах? — Нам пора.


	6. Тайные мысли

— Да в порядке я! — вспылил Альбус, увидев знакомый интерьер, и с боем вырвался из аппарационной воронки, но, едва сделав первый шаг, рухнул на плиточный пол, застонав от боли, и схватился за бедро. Похоже, перелом он все-таки заработал, а Драко, конечно же, заметил и подыграл, заявив, что сам аппарирует их на новый адрес. Альбус прошипел обиженно: — Зачем ты притащил нас обратно? Нам надо к Аберкромби!

— Что случилось?.. — на шум прибежал Скорпиус и застыл в дверях кухни. Судя по маске, натянутой чуть не до самых глаз, и резиновым перчаткам до локтей, они с Розой с азартом подошли к изучению последствий наркотика. Между светлых бровей Скорпиуса появилась морщинка-галочка, когда он заметил валяющегося на полу Альбуса.

— Вколи Поттеру что-нибудь от избытка героизма в крови, — попросил Драко и, присев рядом с Альбусом на корточки, коснулся его щеки. Альбус замер, посмотрев в серые серьезные глаза. Но Драко, никак жеста не объяснив, скользнул пальцами вниз по его скуле и убрал руку. Сказал коротко: — Скоро вернусь, — поднялся и аппарировал с тихим хлопком.

— Стой! — Альбус вцепился пальцами в воздух вместо воротника пальто и с чувством накричал на стул прямо позади того места, где только что стоял Драко: — Ты наглый хитрый лжец, Малфой! Ненавижу!

— Кто вытащил мандрагору из горшка? — Рядом со Скорпиусом появилась Роза, тоже в полном обмундировании целителя. Она опустила взгляд на пол и вздернула брови.

Может, прямо в тот момент, а может, чуть позже, когда появилась Челси и начала во весь голос причитать, тяжелой пеленой накрыла темнота, и Альбус отключился.

Ему снился канун Рождества.

Гостиная менора, знакомая до последней завитушки на резных ножках софы. Валивший за окнами снег, скрывший искусно подстриженные кусты и фонтанчик под одинаковыми белыми шапками. Ведьмины огни садовых фонарей, которые тускло мерцали сквозь схватившую плафоны корку льда. Уютное потрескивание поленьев в камине, легкий сквозняк из холла, далекое и пренебрежительное:

— Занимаешься благотворительностью? — Люциуса, край дорожной мантии которого мелькнул в дверях. — Решил приютить чужого щенка?

— Перестань, — попросил Драко тихо. — Он услышит.

— Теперь ты и о чувствах его печешься? — хмыкнул Люциус. — Я уже не уверен, стоит ли оставлять тебя одного управлять целым поместьем.

— Вы вернетесь, — произнес Драко таким тоном, будто слегка — самую малость — хотел, чтобы путешествие родителей длилось дольше оговоренного года: Альбус что-то слышал вскользь от Скорпиуса про Европу и Малую Азию, скромную летнюю резиденцию на побережье Австралии.

— Не так скоро, как ты думаешь, — сказал Люциус.

— Я не ребенок, — напомнил Драко раздраженно. — Не представляю, что я, по-твоему, сделаю с менором? Снесу? Нет, после всего, что было в этих стенах, мне, конечно, иногда такая мысль приходит в голову...

Люциус надолго замолчал. Альбус обратился в слух, боясь расслабиться и пропустить хоть слово. Отклонился в сторону, выглянув из-за большой пушистой елки, которую Челси еще не успела украсить, и увидел лицо Драко. Бледное, осунувшееся, с тенью смутного беспокойства. Будто ему действительно было неуютно в собственном доме. Будто эти стены держали его в напряжении не хуже, чем решетка огромной клетки.

— Тридцать восемь, восемнадцать — для меня ты всегда будешь ребенком, Драко, — проговорил Люциус, и Альбус впервые тогда услышал слабую нежную нотку, проскользнувшую в его тоне. Впрочем, когда он откашлялся и поднял трость, заговорил с куда более привычной претензией на недовольство: — Надеюсь, Поттер не решит, что это теперь и его дом тоже?

— Ого, — фыркнул Драко. — И ни слова про девчонку Уизли. Я впечатлен.

— Их со Скорпиусом интересуют только пробирки, — отмахнулся Люциус. — А вот то, что ты постоянно носишься вокруг Поттера...

— Это называется гостеприимством, — резко ответил Драко. — Мерлин, отец, только ты можешь в кружке какао разглядеть скрытый подтекст.

— Смотри, чтобы и он не разглядел тоже, — сказал Люциус, обнял Драко одной рукой и предупредил, что они с Нарциссой остановятся у Булстроудов еще на пару дней, прежде чем покинут Англию.

Сон прописал в деталях тот разговор и тот вечер и сразу же, не отпуская обратно в реальность, окунул в другую сцену. 

Гостевая спальня менора, плотно закрытая дверь, мучительное ожидание, когда стихнут шаги Челси на лестнице. Заглушающее заклинание, которое он не решался шепнуть десять бесконечных минут, ворочаясь под одеялом. Распутанный узел пижамных штанов, тугая резинка, прижавшая запястье. Мысли о Питере — ведь он должен был, черт подери, думать о Питере, неприятном сочетании еле теплых губ и сухого языка — и упрямо рвущиеся в голову мысли совсем не о нем. Сладкие, запретные, убеждающие, что если закрыть глаза, никто никогда не узнает. Если прижаться щекой к подушке, повернуться на бок и сжать ладонь между бедер покрепче, обхватив яички, толкнуться раз, другой в край матраса, потереться теснее, как хочется. Если дышать тихо, пусть и прерывисто, представлять лишь в общих чертах — светлую челку, еще недостаточно длинную после стрижки, чтобы зачесывать волосы назад, серые глаза, легкую ухмылку, наизусть знакомый поворот головы, его голос, зовущий по имени. Если сделать все тайно, аккуратно, самому себе не признаться, сдержав стон. Если вслед за облегченным и напряженным одновременно выдохом избавиться от влажного следа на штанах взмахом волшебной палочки. То ничего и не было, и все понарошку, будто игра, всего лишь крохотное мыслепреступление, о котором никто не узнает, за которое никто не осудит.

Альбус очнулся в холодном поту, резко сел на диване и чуть не стукнулся лбом с мисс Медоуз, которая склонилась над ним с полуулыбкой, придавшей ее лицу выражение задорной сумасшедшинки.

— Ты стонал, — отчиталась мисс Медоуз, и Альбус сконфуженно пробормотал:

— Наверное, от боли...

— Не было похоже, — возразила мисс Медоуз. Альбус почувствовал, что краска прилила к лицу, но не успел он оправдаться, как за него это сделала Роза, выпрямившись в кресле:

— Конечно, от боли. Зелье для сращивания костей — неприятная штука. 

— Зато теперь как новенький, — бодро вставил Скорпиус из соседнего кресла, в котором устроился с большим справочником психотропных магических веществ. И предложил: — Ну-ка, Ал, проверь.

Альбус свесил ноги с дивана. Встал, переборов слабый приступ головокружения, прошелся перед камином и действительно не ощутил ничего. Кроме стеснения в груди от все еще вьющихся в голове мыслей о Драко, которые постепенно превращали невинный секрет в саднящий нарыв тайны. Впервые за долгие годы Альбус не решился посмотреть Скорпиусу в глаза — казалось, он поймет в ту же секунду. «Кодекс лучших бро», — всплыло в памяти веселое. Оттопыренный мизинец Скорпиуса и, конечно же, свиток, заполненный убористым почерком. «Это фигура речи, — фыркнул Альбус тогда, но подцепил его мизинец своим. — Хотя я не сомневался, что ты действительно составишь документ».

— Как долго я спал? — спросил он у Розы хрипло.

— Не больше часа.

— А вы уже пришли в себя?.. — Альбус повернулся к мисс Медоуз. — Скажете, как выглядел сбежавший с картины человек? Может, у него есть какие-то особые приметы?..

Мисс Медоуз замялась, опустив голову, и потеребила рукав синей мантии.

— Бесполезно, — фыркнула Роза, сложив руки на груди и хмуро уставившись на затылок мисс Медоуз. — Мы уже пытались ее расспросить. Молчит.

— У нас есть пузырек Веритасерума, — задумчиво произнес Скорпиус, и Роза встрепенулась:

— Точно! — Она встала из кресла, но и шага не успела сделать к серванту с зельям, как по холлу и гостиной прокатилась мелодичная трель дверного колокольчика. — Драккл. Ну и кого принесло? — Роза метнула сердитый взгляд на Скорпиуса. — Ты что-то заказывал? 

Тот покраснел до корней волос и выдавил виновато:

— Пирог с ревенем из «Котла»… — Скорпиус съежился, спрятав лицо за раскрытым справочником. — Мне очень хотелось есть.

— Ну ты и обжора, Малфой, — возмутилась Роза, швырнув в него маленькой декоративной подушкой. — Ты обещал, что мы оба сядем на диету! — Звонок повторился, и Роза, приглушенно бурча проклятия под нос, пошла открывать.

— Это крайне важно, — снова набросился Альбус на мисс Медоуз, безуспешно пытаясь поймать ее взгляд. — Вы себе даже не представляете, какие могут быть последствия у…

— Очень даже представляю! — вскрикнула мисс Медоуз нервно. Поджала губы и постучала по ним пальцем. — А он не может… исчезнуть сам? — Она посмотрела на Альбуса с мольбой. — Если уничтожить его картину.

— Боюсь, не сработает. — Альбус расстегнул карман куртки и осторожно вывернул на ладонь маленькую кучку песка. — Это с вашей картины с пустыней, в которую меня чуть не уволокли бедуины. Мы уничтожили ее, но у меня, кажется, этот песок даже в труса… кхм… В общем, все, что попадает в наш мир с картин, остается в нем.

Альбус не стал упоминать диски, которые наплевал в дом Марши и Ронды котик-монстр. 

Мисс Медоуз с сомнением посмотрела на песок на его ладони и промолчала. Альбус чуть не взвыл разочарованно: неужели в нее действительно силой придется вливать сыворотку правды? Кого она так боялась? Только если нарисовала хладнокровного серийного убийцу или… Альбуса посетила догадка, от которой неприятно екнуло в животе. 

— Это не курьер, — с заметным облегчением сказала Роза, появившись на пороге гостиной, и пропустила вперед Лоркана. Резервуар с мозгом-Джонатаном он, похоже, оставил в Отделе Тайн, но так и не переоделся из лабораторного халата, вывернутого наизнанку. 

— Хорошо, что ты здесь, Альбус, потому что у меня для тебя плохая новость, — объявил Лоркан, плюхнувшись на диван, и закинул длинные ноги на подлокотник. Уставился на люстру и забормотал, как если бы говорил сам с собой — без предисловий и пауз: — Картины не открывают двери в параллельные миры, а расширяют наш. Но ничто не появляется из пустоты — все, что художники рисуют, черпает силы и обрастает плотью, паразитируя на доступной энергии.

— Например? — спросил Скорпиус, нахмурившись. 

— Буквально на всем, — ответил Лоркан, бросив на него растерянный взгляд, словно только заметил, что не один. — В первую очередь — на доступном магическом фоне, защитных чарах, чарах отвода глаз. Но если нарисованное нечто вдруг появится не в волшебном квартале, а в маггловском, то присосется к источникам электропитания: техника и транспорт выйдут из строя, магглы начнут чувствовать недомогание и постепенно… умирать в зоне действия паразита, особенно если он большой или, скажем, мощный. 

— И какой радиус поражения? — тихо спросил Альбус.

— Сложно прикинуть точно. — Лоркан коснулся пальцем датчика на виске, и Альбус понял, что с Джонатаном он по-прежнему держал ментальный контакт. — Возможно, даже самолеты, пролетающие в воздушном пространстве над таким персонажем, начнут падать.

— Драккл подери, — выдавила мисс Медоуз, схватившись за сердце. — Так значит, чем мощнее… нарисованный, тем он опаснее?..

— Неужели, — саркастически отозвался Альбус, но, наткнувшись на ее испуганный взгляд, не решился на проникновенную отповедь. Мисс Медоуз осела на пол и прошептала:

— Что же я наделала... Я нарисовала Темного Лорда.

— Простите... — Роза моргнула. — Что?..

— Какого-нибудь… злого волшебника? — предположил Скорпиус с надеждой. — Абстрактного… темного волшебника с титулом лорда?..

— Думаю, Скорп, что «Темный Лорд» — это состоявшийся товарный знак, — произнес Альбус ядовито, закатив глаза. Он почти не удивился. Потому что до прихода Лоркана именно об этом и подумал. — Как Мерлин или Бейонсе. 

— Кто? — с любопытством уточнил Лоркан, удивительно прохладно отреагировав на новость о возрождении Волдеморта — пусть и ненастоящего, но, очевидно, не менее смертоносного.

— Кто-то вроде Селестины Уорлок, — отмахнулся Альбус, — надо будет уточнить у Джеймса... 

«Когда и если это все закончится», — подумал он мрачно, и только теперь сердце забилось чаще, и кровь запульсировала даже в кончиках дрожащих пальцев: с запозданием накатила паника.

— Вот теперь точно пора звать Аврорат на помощь, — решительно произнес Альбус.

Он достал волшебную палочку и, зажмурившись и быстро задавив мысль о стыде и запасных вариантах — не время все же, — сразу подумал о мягком прикосновении к щеке. Дыхание перехватило, на секунду-другую он вообразил, будто Драко гладит смелее, касается подушечкой большого пальца его нижней губы, наклоняется ближе.

Альбус спешно произнес заклинание и вызвал телесного патронуса, чтобы отправить сообщение.

— Пап… — произнес он, глядя на резвящегося в воздухе серебристого пса, — тут такое дело…


	7. Королева медведей

Ему показалось, что он аппарировал в темное подвальное помещение или перепутал адрес, который пришлось вносить на карту аннулятора по памяти — листок с данными забрал Драко, когда аппарировал к Аберкромби. Переубедили поднявшийся ветер и далекий собачий вой, а также фонарь на углу улицы, который одиноко мигнул, чтобы тотчас потухнуть, но на секунду-другую сбрызнул рыжеватым светом тусклые фасады, безжизненные глазницы темных окон и погасшую вывеску кофейни.

Вся улица — а может, и соседние — утонула в непроглядном мраке и пугающей вязкой тишине. 

Альбус зажег люмос на конце волшебной палочки и прошелся по тротуару, подсвечивая таблички с номерами домов. 

Лоркан оказался прав — вырубило все в округе, включая неряшливо разбросанные по дороге автомобили, некоторые из которых, судя по распахнутым дверям, магглы бросили без раздумий: явно почувствовали, что оказались в эпицентре незримой бури и внезапное отключение техники и света — не единственное, что может ожидать их до приезда служб спасения.

«Если они вообще смогли кого-нибудь вызвать», — догадался Альбус, вспомнив, что магглы передают сообщения через телефоны, а не с помощью телесных патронусов и предметы, на которые наложены Протеевы чары. По крайней мере, ни в одном из салонов машин Альбус, к огромному облегчению, не обнаружил случайного упрямца, подчистую высосанного паразитирующей силой.

Он нашел тринадцатый дом и поднялся по ступеням крыльца. Распахнутая дверь с явными признаками ручного, не волшебного взлома криво сидела на петлях.

Альбус переступил порог, и огонек на конце волшебной палочки, коротко мигнув, погас.

— Люмос, — шепнул Альбус, но на кончике еле-еле забрезжила слабая искра. — Люмос максима!.. — Ничего не произошло вовсе.

Волшебная палочка впервые не отозвалась на заклинание, и Альбус остановился в жуткой растерянности. Все равно что попытаться сделать шаг и понять, что собственные ноги тебя не слушаются. Он хотел броситься на опережение, пока Драко разбирается с картиной Аберкромби, и навестить Урсу Смит в одиночку, но что он сделает без магии? Может, дождаться Бута, которому тоже отправил сообщение?

«Медлить нельзя», — решил Альбус, убрав волшебную палочку в задний карман джинсов, и на ощупь пробрался вглубь дома. Привыкнув к кромешной темноте, заметил мерцающую полоску у самого пола. 

Потянулся вперед, наткнулся ладонью на круглую ручку. Рывком распахнул легко поддавшуюся дверь и часто заморгал, ослепленный хлынувшим из комнаты ярким светом.

— Так-так! — произнес взбудораженный голос с нотами мрачного веселья. — Еще один? Тащи его к первому.

Альбус не успел опомниться, как что-то тяжелое и мощное сбило его с ног, повалив грудью на песок. «Снова?..» — пронеслось скорбное в голове. Горячий выдох ошпарил Альбусу загривок, нечто схватило его за воротник куртки и отволокло в угол, по пути искупав лицом в сухом песке.

Альбус забарахтался, отплевался, перевернулся на спину и замер в оцепенении от ужаса. Над ним склонился, хищно скаля зубы и тяжело дыша, громадный белый медведь.

— Поздравляю. — Альбус осторожно повернул голову на знакомый до боли голос и увидел Драко, который сидел между передних лап еще одного медведя и чертил узор на песке. Драко посмотрел в ответ с нескрываемым раздражением. — Теперь мы оба в ловушке, Поттер.

— Я думал, ты у Аберкромби, — пробормотал Альбус, не смея и движения лишнего сделать: казалось, хоть один неаккуратный выпад — и медведь со всей силы огреет его лапой и смешает с песком, который наполнил комнату до краев и утопил всю мебель, превратив в холмы.

— Он не успел ничего нарисовать. Я запечатал его полотно и сразу выдвинулся сюда, — отчитался Драко скучающе. Судя по невозмутимости, с которой он чертил узоры, и трем неряшливым куличикам рядом со снятым и свернутым пальто, Драко торчал здесь довольно долго. Тоже полез в дом, несмотря на отказавшую магию.

«Невероятно, — разозлился вдруг Альбус от ударившего в голову адреналина. — И это я еще смеялся над Джеймсом, который не башкой думает, а железой слабоумия и отваги».

Альбус медленно сел, когда понял, что медведь не собирается шевелиться без приказа. 

Комната, поначалу показавшаяся обычной, если не считать песка и дюжины медведей, простиралась далеко вперед, как широкий коридор. И в самом ее конце под светящимся диском искуственного солнца на троне, вылепленном из песка и неправдоподобно крупных и деформированных черепов, сидела, скрестив ноги по-турецки, девушка с длинными черными волосами.

— Урса Смит собственной персоной, — представилась девушка с усмешкой, поймав взгляд Альбуса.

Возле трона в ряд выстроились четыре полотна, небрежно закрашенные белым поверх уже нарисованного. Альбуса прошибло, как от удара жалящим заклятием: Урса сообразила, что может воспользоваться полотнами не по одному разу. Отсюда и масштабы бедствия, разразившегося на улице. Она даже нашла способ увеличить пространство. Если бы не схвативший горло спазм и мысль о катастрофических последствиях экспериментов, Альбус выразил бы Урсе искреннее восхищение.

— Ты вообще в курсе, что происходит на улице? — Интуиция, не подававшая признаков жизни там, на пороге дома, вдруг очнулась и подсказала, что комплименты не убедят Урсу сложить оружие. Да еще и недавние слова Питера. «Вздорная девчонка-легилимент». Если захочет, вычитает все его планы напрямую из мозга, не успеет он и сигнала Драко подать.

— А что? — фыркнула Урса, поднялась с трона и, ссутулившись неловко, зашаркала в их сторону, загребая песок разношенными ботинками не по размеру. Медведи, когда она проходила мимо, склоняли головы, будто выражая почтение. Альбус подумал о замке, отрезанном от остального мира, и коронованной самозванке, владения которой еще вчера вряд ли превышали два на пять метров арендованной комнатушки. — Что-то интереснее удирающих магглов? — Урса поморщилась, мимоходом почесав одного из медведей за ухом. — Как животные. Они чуют опасность.

— Твои рисунки выкачивают всю силу из окрестностей, — сказал Альбус и попытался подняться ей навстречу, но тут же сел обратно, услышав глухой утробный рык охраняющего его медведя. Альбус уловил краем глаза, как выпрямился и напрягся Драко, сжав палочку, хотя сейчас она пригодилась бы максимум для того, чтобы сделать из песочного куличика башню с флагштоком. — Когда энергия закончится, картины могут приняться и за тебя.

Урса задумалась на несколько секунд. Потом покачала головой.

— Тогда мы с медведями уйдем в другое место, — сказала она буднично.

— Но… — Альбус неверяще всмотрелся в ее узкое лицо, отметил след от краски на подбородке, искусанные губы и круги под впалыми влажными глазами. Урса выглядела так, будто давно не бывала на улице и хорошо не высыпалась. Она была похожа на человека, у которого не было ни друга, ни врага, чтобы указать ей на нездоровый вид, испачканное лицо и старые ботинки не по размеру. — Места однажды кончатся. — Альбус добавил вкрадчиво: — Если тебя раньше не приговорят к уничтожению без суда и следствия. А это произойдет, поверь, и довольно быстро, если ты не...

— Пусть, — перебила Урса, скривив губы. — Но сначала я сделаю то, что хочу.

— И чего же ты хочешь? — заговорил Драко мягко, как с ребенком.

— Развлечься. — Урса сунула руки в карманы комбинезона, подошла еще ближе и посмотрела на Альбуса сверху вниз с усмешкой. Потом протянула: — Посмотрим… 

Альбус никогда еще такого не испытывал, только слышал от отца. Ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение, будто падаешь в воды собственной памяти, но куда плыть, решаешь вовсе не ты. И перед глазами проносятся на сокрушительной скорости сотни, тысячи кадров: лица, события, страницы из книг, пожатия рук, полоска закатного света на стене спальни, которую делил в детстве с Джеймсом, задорно смеющаяся Лили, Драко, помогающий с конспектами, направляющий твою руку, чтобы показать движение для очередного заклинания уровня Ж.А.Б.А... Урса покопалась в его голове, переворошила воспоминания, как будто бросилась в шкаф на поиски куртки по погоде и по вкусу. И наконец остановилась на том, что заставило сердце Альбуса мучительно сжаться. Нараспев произнесла: 

— Ого-о-о…

Она вынырнула из его головы, а Альбус, уперевшись руками в песок, не помня себя от страха, прошептал:

— Пожалуйста, не надо… — Сердце заколотилось о ребра, захотелось броситься Урсе в ноги и умолять не говорить, умолять не вытаскивать не свет то, что он так долго хранил в дальнем уголке памяти. Чтобы изредка, когда становится грустно, доставать бережно, как хрупкую карточу с колдографией, и фантазировать о том же человеке, но в другом мире. Где можно не думать ни о последствиях, ни о мнении окружающих. — Пожалуйста, Урса…

— Минуту назад ты думал, как бы меня вырубить, — произнесла Урса холодно. — А теперь я должна тебя жалеть?

— Мысль — это не преступление, — отозвался Альбус тихо, не спеша поднимать голову, несмотря на взволнованный голос Драко, позвавший его по имени. Неужели она скажет прямо при нем? Бросит ему в лицо, как приговор?

— Разве? — Урса недобро осклабилась. — А он какого мнения? Страшно интересно, даже в его голову залезать не стану. Пусть это будет сюрприз!

Драко недоуменно нахмурился.

— Не надо, — произнес Альбус просительно, — пожалуйста, не…

— Мне плевать, что тебе надо, а что нет! — вскрикнула вдруг Урса, сорвавшись на хриплый кашель. Медведи все как один повернули головы в ее сторону. Похожие на настоящих, но искусственные, безвольные, как марионетки. Такими Урса их создала — послушными, ждущими ее слова. Может, они единственные, кто слушал девчонку, привыкшую, что ее презирают так же неистово, как дара к чтению мыслей — боятся.

— Я знаю, что тебе очень одиноко, — сказал Альбус, и Урса вздрогнула всем телом, будто он ее толкнул. — И хочется, чтобы тебя хоть кто-то послушал. Но то, что ты делаешь, неправильно.

— Неправильно было продавать эти полотна, — процедила Урса. — Я не просила о таком подарочке.

— Послушай, ты правда можешь…

— Хватит, — снова закричала Урса, пнув песок Альбусу в лицо. Тот зажмурился и стерпел: медведь навис над ним, дыша прямо в затылок. Драко рванул было вперед, но второй медведь тоже оживился и ударил лапой по его руке, выбив волшебную палочку. Урса проорала взбешенно, со звенящим в тоне отчаянием: — Хватит толкать речи! Меня не пронимает это дерьмо, не ясно? Я не злодей, который будет слушать героя, развесив уши! Я вообще не злодей, твою мать!

— А я не герой, — ее крик Альбуса, как ни странно, не испугал, лишь заразил уверенностью и ответной злостью. — Мой отец герой, а я просто стараюсь делать свою работу хорошо. — Альбус посмотрел в ее большие глаза, из которых уже градом бежали слезы, и произнес запальчиво: — Урса, я тоже знаю, что такое боль и как ее спрятать надежно. 

— Тебе нечего бояться, — выплюнула Урса. — Ты просто невероятно глупый, Альбус Поттер. Ты придумал себе свою боль, запер в шкатулочке и носишься с ней, как с драгоценностью. У тебя есть все, но ты не хочешь всего, ты хочешь только фрукт с самой высокой ветки! Не смей меня сравнивать с собой. 

— Урса, позволь тебе помочь, — попросил Драко напряженно, не спуская с нее глаз. Он произнес так тихо, что Альбус еле его расслышал сквозь шумное дыхание медведя: — Я однажды чуть не совершил поступок, о котором жалел бы весь остаток жизни. Поверь, оно тебе не надо.

— Странно слышать предложение о помощи от людей, которые не могут помочь самим себе, — сказала Урса, смахнув слезы ладонью. Она обернулась к Альбусу и сказала размеренно, каждым словом будто вгоняя нож все глубже и глубже в его сердце: — Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал своего ненаглядного Малфоя. Как следует. Как ты мечтал уже давно.

— Урса... — прошептал Альбус, медленно покачав головой.

Кровь отхлынула от лица. Он не мог заставить себя посмотреть на Драко, не мог заставить себя оправдаться, оспорить ее слова или притвориться, что не понимает их.

Она видела его мысли. Вскрыла все замки.

— Да. — Урса махнула рукой, и медведи отступили. — Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал. Будет больно? — Она тут же пообещала мстительно: — Будет. Ты же так рвался показать, как в тебе все болит. Ну же. Мне не интересны пустые слова. Сделай для меня эту малость, сорви себе фрукт. — Урса прищурилась. — Если не хочешь, чтобы я попросила медведей закусить любовью всей твоей жизни. — Ее приказ звонким эхом пронесся по комнате: — Вперед!

Альбус встал, неловко отряхнув колени. Все тело охватила слабость, в висках неприятно запульсировало, накатила страшная усталость. Еще несколько месяцев назад он думал, что справился. Что больше не почувствует себя несчастным из-за того, кто никогда ему не принадлежал. Но только сейчас осознал, что все это время, хоть и жил, работал, валял дурака со Скорпиусом и Розой на выходных, встречался с Питером, засыпал с ним под одним одеялом, целовал его, ища тепла... Все это время он хоть и не был несчастным, но и счастливым — тоже. 

Он подошел к Драко, чтобы протянуть ему дрожащую ладонь.

Тот смотрел в ответ молча, и Альбус отчаянно хотел, но ничего не мог прочитать в серых глазах. Может, Драко не верил в происходящее или не успел до конца осознать. Может, в этот миг, слегка прищурившись, будто от света искусственного солнца, пожалел его, назвал про себя глупым мальчишкой, который мечтал о несбыточном и позволил себя на этом поймать.

Драко взялся за его ладонь и встал на ноги.

Не сделал шага назад, ничего не сказал.

— Мне придется это сделать, — произнес Альбус глухо и сглотнул. — Но я бы никогда… не заставил тебя… — Он крепко сжал ледяную руку Драко и уловил дрожь, которую сейчас ощущал и сам. Еле заметную, но все же дрожь. — Ты должен знать, что я бы никогда…

— Хватит слов, — оборвала Урса. — Я сейчас взорвусь и загляну в его голову раньше времени, пока его мыслишки еще не настоялись... Давай, Поттер. Тряси самую высокую ветку дерева поживее.

— Прости, — шепнул Альбус, приподнявшись на цыпочках. Вдохнул полной грудью запах Драко, почувствовал теплое дыхание, прикосновение чужих ресниц к щеке, когда прижался к его губам на мгновение. — Прости... — шепнул снова, закрыв глаза, обнял Драко за шею и поцеловал по-настоящему. Как мечтал давно — и в сотни раз лучше, чем в любой стыдливой фантазии. 

Пусть по приказу Урсы, пусть знал, что этого не случилось бы просто так, что Драко остановил бы, будь это другое место и время. Здесь и сейчас, прижимаясь к его мягким губам, приоткрывшимся навстречу, ощущая его ладонь, гладящую между лопаток, Альбус не думал о будущем и не думал о боли, которую напророчила Урса. Сладкий, будто бы обоюдно желанный поцелуй, как подарок от Драко на память взамен на невозможность подарить большее — даже это заставило Альбуса почувствовать нестерпимое, распирающее грудь счастье. Заставило почувствовать себя целым.

— Альбус… — прошептал Драко, отстранившись, чтобы взглянуть на него так, как раньше смотрел только изредка. С особым значением, которое никогда не удавалось разгадать. Рука Драко соскользнула ниже и осторожно вытащила волшебную палочку из его кармана. 

— Магия не действует здесь, — напомнила Урса с ноткой напряженности в голосе. — Что ты собрался…

— Экспекто патронум, — громко произнес Драко, и Альбус зажмурился: ослепительный серебристый свет, принявший форму лисицы, сорвался с волшебной палочки и, не сдерживаемый ничем, хлынул в сторону Урсы.

— Что за… — Урса прикрыла глаза рукой, отступила, шлепнувшись на песок, и все медведи резко опустились вслед за хозяйкой и замерли, как механические игрушки, в которых в один момент кончился завод. Урса замахала руками, закричав: — Хватит слепить! Хватит! Убери свою собаку! 

Лисица носилась вокруг нее, заключив в плотное мерцающее кольцо бесперебойного света, мешая открыть глаза и сориентироваться.

— Быстрее! — крикнул Драко, взмахами палочки заставляя лисицу биться на песке в яростном танце. — Бери мою!..

Альбус бросился в сторону, схватил волшебную палочку Драко и прокричал, направив на съежившуюся Урсу:

— Петрификус тоталус! 

На этот раз заклинание сработало.


	8. Фрукт с самой высокой ветки

— Прояви уважение, — сказал Гарри за завтраком, тщательно сдерживая улыбку. — Я во второй раз… Даже в третий, если придираться к деталям, победил Волдеморта.

— А дядя Рон сказал, — ехидно произнесла Лили, все-таки отобрав у него соусницу, — что у этого Волдеморта голова была размером с комод, а шея как у жирафа, поэтому он даже бежать не мог, бедняга… 

— Ага, — ввернул Джеймс, ухмыляясь. — Кажется, у этой художницы талант к пейзажам, а не портретам. — Он развел руками. — Ну, нельзя быть идеальным во всем, если только ты не…

— Джеймс Сириус Поттер, — послушным хором закончили за него Гарри, Лили и Альбус.

Все рассмеялись. Альбус вымученно улыбнулся. Он почти не чувствовал вкуса любимых блинчиков, которыми Джинни одновременно утешала его после вызова на ковер и яростной отповеди о самодеятельности от Мейсона и поздравляла — с последовавшим за получасовым ором награждением за проявленную находчивость. Даже Бут на прошлой неделе отвесил ему сдержанный комплимент. Правда, не упустил случая поворчать, что вся работа по ликвидации медведей и искаженного пространства царства Урсы легла на его плечи, а сама Урса устроила такую истерику при задержании, что к ней пришлось вызвать трех колдомедиков с седативными. Хотя больше забот свалилось, конечно, на оперативную группу, которую направили на фабрику в Танзанию, чтобы докопаться до секрета происхождения волшебных полотен. 

Но сейчас мысли Альбуса текли в далеком от работы русле.

Время поджимало, а семья все еще не спешила вставать из-за стола.

— Я пойду… прогуляюсь, — сказал наконец Альбус, поняв, что смыться незаметно не получится, когда Джинни приманила с кухни новую порцию блинчиков.

— Что? — Гарри посмотрел на него поверх очков. — Куда? Надеюсь, не на работу?..

— Сегодня воскресенье, — Альбус постарался, чтобы это прозвучало небрежно. — И вообще, я в недельном отпуске, забыл?

— Ладно. — Гарри все еще не спускал с него полного подозрения взгляда, и Альбус разыграл карту, которая срабатывала всегда — или почти всегда:

— Погуляю со своими лучшими друзьями, па. Отдохну. — Альбус скрестил пальцы, чтобы никто не растрепал Лили, а та — папе, что Лоркан пригласил Скорпиуса и Розу сегодня утром познакомиться с Джонатаном.

Гарри кивнул, Джинни недоверчиво хмыкнула — она всегда немного притупляла эйфорию, когда Альбус начинал верить, поупражнявшись на доверчивом Гарри, будто лжет мастерски. 

Но на этот раз Джинни таинственно промолчала, и Альбус ушел в гостиную, откуда камином — постаравшись шепнуть адрес как можно тише себе под нос — переместился прямиком в штаб-квартиру аннуляторов.

— Я думал, что останусь там навсегда. Или умру от передозировки блинчиков... — пожаловался Альбус, проходя мимо пустых столов: даже дежурных на месте не оказалось — и Альбус не отрицал вероятности, что Драко связал их и запер в архивной, а не послал куда-нибудь с выдуманным поручением. — Прости, что опоздал...

Драко по-прежнему стоял у окна, не оборачиваясь.

Альбус замедлился и неуверенно остановился в паре шагов. С непривычки казалось, что все вокруг — сон. Или он провалился в одну из волшебных картин в самом начале, а остальное нарисовал в воображении и продолжал жить в выдуманной реальности.

Только когда Драко обернулся, Альбус перевел дух. На такое его фантазии не хватило бы явно. 

— Ты принес мне какао? — спросил Альбус, улыбнувшись. — Сюда? Из менора?

— Кто сказал, что я принес его тебе? — Драко вздернул брови и отпил из кружки, пряча улыбку. — Ты же не принес мне блинчики.

Альбус закатил глаза и подошел, чтобы осторожно забрать кружку из рук Драко и отставить на стол Бута. На секунду в голове промелькнула виноватая мысль о том, как они использовали этот стол на прошлой неделе, закончив в ночь отчет для Мейсона и оставшись в отделе вдвоем.

Драко притянул Альбуса за руку и, не дав опомниться, наградил долгим поцелуем в губы — жадным, будто они и не виделись несколько часов назад. Альбус вцепился ему в плечи и с удовольствием ответил, продолжая дурацки улыбаться. Послушно зашагал спиной вперед, когда Драко подтолкнул его, пока не наткнулся на край стола. Убедился, прервавшись, что стол пустой — для общего пользования — и дважды они не надругаются над безукоризненным порядком Бута, и сел, притянув Драко за галстук.

«Если бы он не вызвал патронуса после... — подумал Альбус вдруг. — Если бы Урса не заглянула мне в голову…»

— Знаешь, — сказал Альбус, стянув толстовку через голову, — а я ведь действительно никогда бы не сказал тебе, если бы не…

Он запнулся и робко улыбнулся. Драко расстегнул рубашку, встал между разведенных ног Альбуса и наклонился, чтобы вновь прижаться к его губам. Судя по регулярности, с которой он просил поцелуев, Драко тоже не до конца верил, что происходящее с ними здесь и сейчас не оборвется и не окажется сном.

— Даже если так... — хрипло произнес Драко, пробежавшись пальцами по груди и животу Альбуса, и расстегнул молнию его ширинки, — не уверен, что я бы продержался дольше… 

Альбус, неуклюже ерзая, стянул трусы до середины бедер, а Драко медленно, никуда не спеша облизал пальцы, хорошенько подразнив его ожиданием. Альбус поежился и прикусил щеку с внутренней стороны: ладонь у Драко была холодная, но он уже знал, что это ненадолго, и нетерпеливо толкнулся в неплотно сомкнутый кулак. 

— Драко! — выпалил громким шепотом, когда тот потер уздечку, прежде чем обхватил член у основания и в пару уверенных нежных движений заставил его встать полностью. Альбус захлебнулся воздухом, вскинув бедра. При всем желании невозможно было представить ничего приятнее, чем отдаваться власти Драко, видеть, как жадно он смотрит вниз из-под ресниц. Разве что, тяжело дыша, расстегнуть пуговицу его брюк, спешно мазнуть языком по верхним фалангам и коснуться Драко в ответ. Провести пальцами вниз по стояку, сжать яйца, вслушаться с удовольствием в приглушенный стон, полный облегчения и благодарности. — Посмотри на меня… Пожалуйста...

Драко вскинул голову и обжег долгим проникновенным взглядом. Сказал без слов больше, чем Альбус когда-то мечтал.

— Боже, — прохрипел, когда Альбус несильно сжал его член у основания, чуть покрутив кистью, плотно провел к головке и задержался на ней, погладив большим пальцем. — Черт, Ал…

Драко наклонился, поцеловав его в подбородок, в ямку под нижней губой. Прижался мокрым лбом к его лбу и задвигал рукой быстрее, вырвав из Альбуса громкий протяжный стон.

— Я сейчас, — сказал Альбус, чуть не сорвавшись с края стола — так резво отозвался, заерзав, на горячую волну возбуждения, прокатившуюся по телу. — Я сейчас кон… — Он выдохнул, обхватил Драко ногами за талию, заставив прижаться теснее и соприкоснуться стояками. Потерся грубо и быстро, до звона в ушах мечтая о разрядке. — Драко, пожалуйста…

— Все что угодно, — отозвался Драко, тяжело дыша. — Все, Ал.

Он обхватил их члены, вовлек Альбуса в новый поцелуй. Провел теплыми ладонями вверх-вниз пару раз — и этого хватило, чтобы Альбус содрогнулся и кончил, запрокинув голову. 

Драко дошел чуть позже, обрызгав спермой бедра и живот Альбуса. Достал волшебную палочку из заднего кармана брюк. Еще немного посмотрел на Альбуса, раскинувшегося на столе, прежде чем очистил их обоих заклинанием и подтянул свое нижнее белье.

После они обязательно подумают.

О том, как сказать Скорпиусу. Как сказать остальным. Но пока — отпускную неделю точно — можно было тайно насладиться тем, что они признались друг другу.

— И все-таки она была неправа, — протянул Драко.

— Что? — отозвался Альбус, еще слегка оглушенный оргазмом. — Кто?

— Урса Смит. Иногда все остальное значит меньше, — произнес Драко с улыбкой, присев на стол рядом с Альбусом, и зачесал назад растрепавшиеся волосы, — если не сорвать фрукт с самой высокой ветки.


End file.
